What We Hide III: Black Shadows
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: There are shadows in every corner, in every breath, in every quivering of light. Shadows hide secrets, they emulate the light, and shadows hold danger. One shadow could hold the key to unraveling everything...
1. Chapter 1:Child's Play

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 1: Child's Play**

**Tony's POV**

I smile with a soft laugh as I join Leo and Fae on the beach, Leo is in the process of being buried in sand by our devious daughter as he is lying on his stomach half asleep.

Leo opens a golden-brown eye and chuckles as Fae dumps more sand onto his carapace.

She giggles softly as pats it still.

Fae is now four and god she's adorable, the fact that she has two dads and that one of them isn't human doesn't seem to faze her in the slightest.

It's a relief, especially for Leo. I know he was worried about her accepting him.

I stop midway down to them and watch, Leo adores Fae, and spends most of his day with her teaching her basic Japanese, English, and even begrudgingly play "princess tea party" with her at times. I've been teaching Fae Spanish since it isn't Leo's strong suit.

Fae pauses in the process of dumping another bucket over his back and squeals happily when she sees me.

"Daddy!" she calls out a grin spreading across her face.

Leo turns his head to see me and offers a lazy smile. Basking tends to make him sleepy so I'm not surprised.

Fae hops up and starts stumbling towards me with her arms out stretched and a grin of delight on her face.

I set the covered tray I'm holding down and scoop her up. She brushes her nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss.

"Hello sweetie," I offer, she hugs me in reply.

I frown as I notice her skin is getting a little red and walk over to Leo who is trying to decide whether or not he wants to risk upsetting our daughter by getting up and ruining her attempts to bury him.

"Stay there," I chuckle at him and he relaxes, moving his arm towards the bag a few inches from his head and pulling out the sunscreen.

"Was just wondering if she needed more," he states softly.

I nod before quickly taking it and applying to my squirming and giggling daughter's skin. I tickle her lovingly before releasing her to go back to burying Leo.

Leo laughs softly as she starts a castle on his carapace after making sure he is thoroughly buried.

I snicker softly, Leo won't be moving any time soon.

"Thirsty?" I ask offering a water bottle.

Leo accepts it and moving carefully he tips it to take a drink.

"Fae," he says firmly, "drink some water."

Fae pauses looking slightly aggravated at being interrupted.

"Listen to Leo, Fae," I say firmly but with a smile.

The girl begrudgingly takes a sip and then another smiling as she hummed to herself and eyed Leo's carapace in curiosity as to what to do next.

I spot Mike helping little Azalea waddle forward on her unsteady feet down from the stairs with Meir patiently watching with a smile.

Azalea is just now a year old and all giggles and smiles for the most part. Her black girly hair, reminiscent of her mother's, bouncing as Mike swings her up into his arms, nuzzling her nose with his.

"He adores her," I comment to Leo who smiles in reply.

My beloved. He's suffered so much, hidden for so long, but now after everything he and I can be happy in this place, with his family.

I turn as I hear a shriek of laughter and Raphael's bellow of annoyance.

Sadie, Raph's adopted daughter, is scrambling across the beach as fast as she can with Raph sprinting after her dripping with water.

Leo cranes his neck and starts laughing along with me as Sadie scrambles past Meir, Mike, and Azalea. Raph hits the brakes and struggles to stop and in one fluid motion Azalea is in her mother's arms and Mike has tackled Raph to the ground before the collision can happen.

There is laughter and some fun rough housing as the two roll across the beach wrestling.

I spot Don and Ellie walking up from the other end of the beach and they stop and watch with humored confusion as Raph and Mike roll past them.

Our trip to our vacation home has been long awaited and much needed with all the turmoil that we've suffered in the last three years.

My mother arrives tomorrow and our week long retreat here will formally begin.

It's good to be with family.

**A/N: Just a quick little intro…DAWWWWWWW 3**


	2. Chapter 2:Family Bonding

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 2: Family Bonding**

**Don's POV**

After watching Mike and Raph roll across the beach in front of us, Ellie and I laugh before walking over to join Leo, Tony, and Fae.

"Uncie Don Don!" Fae greets as she spots me, waving her toy shovel.

I snicker as Leo turns his head to smile at me; he's completely buried with the beginnings of castle on top of his carapace.

Tony is lounging beside him on his beach towel with a sandwich in hand and a humored smile as he watches Mike and Raph roll across the way.

I drop to my knees next to my niece and smile at her.

"Hey sweetie," I greet, "You having fun?"

She nods enthusiastically, curls bouncing.

Ellie giggles behind me.

"You're the cutest lidda thing eva," she laughs after putting down her towel and stretching out on her somach.

Fae waves and smiles in reply.

"Auntie Lelie you help?" Fae asks.

Ellie smiles and moves over next to Leo and Fae.

"Sownds fun lil' one," Ellie laughs as she and I start helping Fae build her sand castle.

Tony is laughing softly as he watches us from where he is laying on his towel.

"You doing ok bro?" I ask Leo, glancing down at him.

He opens a single golden-brown eye and smiles after closing it.

"Yup, very relaxing actually," he replies.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"Zaz!" Fae greets as Azalea gets set down beside her while Meir sits down next to Tony.

Azalea coos at her and waves happily making all of us laugh softly.

"Do you think those two are going stop wrestling soon?" Meir asks as Raph and Mike roll back into view.

I snort and shake my head.

"Probably not," Leo answers.

"Where'd Sadie go?" I hear Tony ask and turn my head to look for her.

Meir frowns.

"Not sure, probably the library, she loves it in there," Meir offers.

Sadie's still recovering from losing her sister. Seeing your sister murdered is painful enough but knowing that your sister was being forced to give someone over in exchange for you made the girl depressed. She actually avoided Leo for weeks at first, convinced he'd want nothing to do with her. That was until Raph convinced her that Leo bore her no ill will.

Raph took her "under wing" and adopted her as his own. Sadie's sister had been his former girlfriend.

I hear a shriek of laughter and turn to see Raph pinning Mike down and tickling him mercilessly. We all laugh hysterically.

"RAPH LET ME GO!" Mike wails, squirming and struggling to breathe.

"Sadie! Nail him!" I hear Raph order as he jumps back.

Sadie darts forward with a bucket of water and doses Mike before ditching the bucket and scrambling off.

"Oh you little!" Mike calls, scrambling to his feet.

Raph pushes him towards the surf and scrambles off after Sadie, scooping up the 13year old and tickling her as she pleads for mercy.

"Kids," Tony mutters with a roll of his eyes.

We all laugh harder despite ourselves. Tony is the eldest in the group being six years Leo's senior and 9 years older than his best friend Meir. My wife, Ellie is the youngest of the adults being twenty-nine.

We were married only a few months ago.

Meir picks up a handful of sand and tosses it onto Tony's bare chest and into his face.

He sits up sputtering angrily and rapidly brushes the sand off.

"Hey!" he squawks, "I was tanning!"

Meir offers and innocent look and grins as Azalea picks up some sand and attempts to toss it at Tony as well, giggling and clapping her tiny hands.

Leo snorts between us and shifts slightly as if to turn towards Tony. The castle we are building on his covered back tips dangerously.

"NO DADDY" Fae squeals desperately.

Leo freezes and be with a sigh settles himself still again.

We all share a chuckle.

It's be wonderful being out here, Ellie and I were exploring a few of the various trails here and we discovered a cove on the northern tip.

Leo is apparently going to try his hand at surfing tomorrow. Tony plans to teach him, I'd be willing to give it a shot myself but not sure.

Sadie scrambles up to us and hides behind me, putting the infants between her and her father and uncle.

"Hey!" I hear myself squawk in panic.

I do NOT want to get pulled into this, I am enjoying myself.

Ellie bursts into giggles as Sadie continues to change so that she is behind me despite my attempts to get her to move.

Raph and Mike and pelting each other with sand and pushing each other around; ending with them flopping to the ground with a hysterical laugh a few feet from us.

Fae stands up and places her hands on her hips and begins to berate them in her innocent little voice.

"You almos ruined my castle! You are bad! Bad Uncie Raphie and Mikey! Don't ruin my castle! Bad Unices!," she declares, emphasizing her statement by kicking sand at them.

Leo snorts and busts up laughing, Tony is struggling to keep a straight face as he moves to reprimand her and then just shakes his head as he dissolves into a fit of laughter.

The look on Mike and Raph's faces makes it though.

They have a slightly shocked, bewilderment on their features.

"Leo…she might not be yours by blood but your knack for lecturing sure as hell as rubbed off," Raph groans after letting his head drop to the sand.

Mike laughs weakly before nodding in agreement and mimicking Raph.

**A/N: Guys pardon my rant below, I did include both of the reviews from Ninja Kitten so you could see why I reacted the way I did. Also I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next update will most likely not be until my Friday, for me today is Monday. It will be a much bigger chapter I promise. See you then guys! **

**This is from Ninja Kitten:**

_**Why won't you leave, Bitch? God, I hope you die! I hope your whole family dies! You are horrible fanfiction writer! Why is everyone on this site so dumb! This site should be taken down!**_

**And**

_**You are such a big baby. Can't handle a review that so true. That  
makes you weak.**_

**This is my Reply:**

_**Then stop reading you ignoramus. You are acting like you are Twelve actually I've met twelve year olds that behave better than you. If you don't like the site then GET THE FUCK OFF. I'd like to tell you something that hopefully will get you to shut up. My husband takes apart and hacks computers for a hobby, my uncle works for the state department, and two of my cousins are in the military. I can find you and beat the shit out of you if you don't stop bullying everyone on this site. That includes me. I might not do it, but I could. You lack tack and sensitivity to others, you lack morals and common sense, also you lack a heart. **_

_**Guess what? People like you are the reason kids kill themselves. SHUT THE HELL UP. Ever heard the words "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all," ?For once in your miserable existence have the decency to be kind to others! **_

_**Also the reason I don't leave, is because people like you bully far too many into leaving, you won't chase me off, and I won't stop posting. I'll also keep calling you out every time you review/flame. And I'll remove your reviews/flames because when I go back and re-read what my readers say I'd rather not read the ignorant ranting's of a child.**_

_**BACK THE FUCK OFF**_

_**Also please pardon my language folks, I don't usually cuss. **_


	3. Chapter 3:Night Life

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 3: Night Life**

**Leo's POV**

I sigh as I roll over in bed and sit up, frowning slightly when I realize Tony isn't there. I glance around before I spot him leaning on the railing of our balcony.

I get up and walk over to him, gently resting my hand on his back before saying his name. He jumps slightly at my touch.

"You ok?" I whisper.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine, just thinking," he murmurs, he's watching the waves on the beach below us.

I lean onto the railing beside him and rub our shoulders together gently.

"About what?" I ask softly.

"Work, life, us, Fae, the family," he replies quietly.

I pause before responding.

"Lot on your mind," I comment.

He glances at me and smiles before returning his gaze to the waves and the beach.

"Lot going on and a lot to think about," he sighs, "part of me wishes we'd have adopted Fae sooner…Leo I'm going to be _fourty_ soon. I'll be hitting my _fifties_ when she's sixteen…"

I watch him as he trails off.

"I won't be far behind you in that aspect," I state gently, "But if you're worried about your health…Tony you're one of the healthiest people I know. Heck you've only been sick twice since we've met."

"It's not really my health…both of our bodies have some serious physical abuse…what if…what if I can't play with her? What if I get too tired to take her places? I don't want her to feel…cheated," he finishes with a whisper.

He looks distraught.

"Tony," I start softly, "…I…"

I don't know what to say, because _I can't_ do any of that with Fae. I'm a "freak", most people scream when they see me. I can't take her to the zoo, I can't take her shopping, and I can't go to anything she'll end up doing for school.

Tony glances my way and then after flinching he envelops me in a hug.

"I'm sorry…I…I'm sorry I reminded you," He murmurs into my ear.

I rub my cheek against his and sigh.

"It's ok," I whisper, "Just…hard to face sometimes. But Tony…I don't think she'll ever feel cheated. We gave her a home and a family," I reply. _I hope._

He sighs and continues to hold me.

"I hope so too," he murmurs against my shoulder as if reading my thoughts.

Our parental doubts still linger, but don't speak about them again.

We stay that way, leaning against the railing, him wrapped around me until there is a knock on our door.

Tony straightens and moves towards the door, I follow him and drop onto the bed.

As Tony opens the door, Raph peers in.

"Hope I'm not botherin' ya' guys," he inquires.

Tony shakes his head and waves him in.

"Sorry to bother ya' in the bed room, but thought I'd let you know that 'cisca is here," he whispers after closing the door behind him.

Tony smiles in response and I sit up.

"Thanks Raph, did you show her to her quarters?" I ask.

He nods before replying.

"Yeah, she said she'd make breakfast in the morning but she was tired," he offered.

I nodded and sighed.

"Thanks otōto," I reply.

"You guys alright?" Raph asks cautiously, raising an eye ridge as his amber gaze flicks between Tony and I.

"Yeah…just…lot on our minds," Tony replies, giving Raph a gentle smile.

Raph nods and then sighs as he turns to slip out, then turns to look at us again.

"Can I ask you something?" he inquires.

Tony and I share a glance before I reply.

"Yeah," I answer.

"I'm…should I be worried about Sadie feelin' left out? I mean she doesn't have any contact with kids her own age…I kinda want her ta' go to regular school but…I don't want them to take her away either," He finishes quickly, looking embarrassed.

Tony and I glance at each other again and then smile at Raph together. I gesture for Raph to sit next to me as Tony drops into a chair beside the bed.

"We've been wondering about that with Fae, among other things," Tony states with a sigh.

Raph sits next to me and rubs the back of his head.

"Like, I…I feel like I'm holding back ya' know? She doesn't have any friends…she's _smart_. She could excel in school. Donnie's the only one who can give her anything advanced to learn and he doesn't have time to most days," Raph says, "What're you worried about?"

"Our age and Fae's," I reply, "and the fact that I can't go do stuff with her."

I flop back onto the bed and press a hand to my face, moving it away after a few minutes to fall to my side.

Raph offers me an apologetic look as Tony moves over to sit beside us.

"You guys are great dads…I mean seriously, you both over beyond what's expected to make sure she's happy and learning…she's only four. Leo…she'll understand and Tony…you're her _dad_. You guys gave her a home…she loves you guys," Raph offers with a slight smile.

His smile falters and I hear him sigh.

Tony lays a hand on mine before looking to Raph.

I turn my head so I can look at my brother's slumped shoulders and tired frown.

"Raph," I whisper to get his attention, after he looks our way I continue, "You took Sadie out of the worst place that anyone could be and swore to protect her. You know she calls you her angel right?"

Raph blinks and gives us a startled look.

"Angel?" he asks in confusion.

Tony smiles, "Yeah…she says you're her guardian angel sent to protect her since her sister died. She adores you Raph. I have pictures to prove it," Tony soothes.

"I…I didn't know that," Raph says softly, smiling slightly.

"I'd ask her if she'd like to go to school with other kids and then maybe April or one of the girls could have Donnie find papers to make them legal guardians," I offer.

Raph pauses looking thoughtful and slightly concerned.

"Or me, if that makes you feel better," Tony points out.

Raph turns to look at Tony in surprise.

"You'd do that?" Raph asks.

Tony offers a half-laugh and a smile.

"Of course, Raph you adore her and she adores you. You are my brother, I'd do anything to help you out," Tony replies.

Raph chuckles weakly.

"God…look at us…stressing out over being parents…who'd of thought," Raph ends with a chuckle.

I smile.

"I never would've…for obvious reasons," I tease.

Tony and Raph laugh softly in reply.

It's just then that Fae peeks her head in.

"Daddies?" she inquires sleepily.

I sit up so fast my joints pop and Tony goes into instant "mothering" mode, immediately concerned with what is wrong.

"What's wrong princess?" I ask as I move over to check on my daughter.

She opens her arms as I get close and hugs me tight once I scoop her up.

"I had a bad dream," she yawns, "Can I sleep with you?"

My heart melts I can't help it.

"Of course baby," I reply, "what scared you?"

"I can't remember," she mumbles, already dozing off in my arms.

Raph makes a mocking "dawww" motion before chuckling and slipping out with a wave after Tony throws a pillow at him. I roll my eyes at his retreating shell before turning to lay Fae in the middle of the bed.

She's been having a lot of nightmares lately, it has me worried honestly. Tony has gotten comfortable and Fae is snuggled up against him by the time I've crawled into bed.

I fall asleep to the thought that I need to ask Tony what he thinks about Fae's nightmares and feel Fae's hand grasp mine just as I slip into sleep.

**Don's POV**

I've been tinkering with a gadget I'm working on when Raph slips past me in the main living room area on his way to his rooms.

"Hey Raph," I call softly.

He pauses, turns to spot me and then offers a smile.

"Hey," he greets, "Can't sleep?"

I shrug in reply.

"You know me, get to working on something and can't get my brain to shut up until it's done," I chuckle.

Raph snickers softly.

"I thought Ellie was good at distracting you," he teases.

I blush instantly before tossing a random part beside me at him.

"Shut up," I snap jokingly.

He dodges the part and laughs again softly.

"Hey I'm you're big bro, it's my job to tease you," he says with a wink.

I roll my eyes at him and then pause as I spot Mike wandering down towards the kitchen looking like he's in a daze.

"Mike?" I hear Raph ask.

Mike jerks to a stop and blinks in confusion.

"What the," he mutters as he turns, "what're you guys doing in my living room area?"

"You're in the main area," I chuckle.

He groans, slaps his face and then turns to shuffle back towards his quarters.

Raph and I share a humored look before Raph walks off towards his quarters shaking his head.

Life. It's always changing, with all three of my brothers being parents I personally can't wait to travel down that path. Despite the sleepless nights Mike has gone through with Azalea.

It's an adventure I can't wait to start.

**A/N: DAWWWWW! Fae you steal my heart! And Donnie don't worry…it'll happen soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4:Song of the Sea

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter 4: Song of the Sea**

**Raph's POV**

I'm kicked back on the beach with Sadie as she continues reading one of the various books she's snagged from the Library here at the vacation house.

With one eye I'm watching her flip eagerly through each page and with my other eye I am watching Leo try and fail at learning to surf.

He keeps crashing into the waves and Tony keeps laughing. I can't help the chuckle as Leo again tumbles off and breaks the surface sputtering. Mike and Don are also trying their hand at it, so far Mike is doing best, he's managed not to flip over like Don or fall off like Leo.

Fae, Azalea, Meir, and Ellie are walking the beach picking out sea shells when Francisca walks down to greet me.

She's wearing a swimsuit and wrap with dark sunglasses and she is laughing softly at my brothers and Tony.

"Morning grandma," Sadie greets without looking up.

"Mornin'," I greet, turning my gaze up towards her.

She smiles down at us.

"Buenos días," she replies with a chuckle, "Raphael, I saw a note you were wanting to grill later?"

I nod before replying.

"Tony said he's never had a decent Brat*, so I made Meir pick some up before we flew down here so we cook grill out tonight when you got here," I answer, "Plus grillin' and a beach party have always been something I've wanted to do."

She smiles at me.

"Mind if I add a few things?" she offers.

I shake my head.

"Go ahead, planning on starting up the grill here in a few hours," I return.

"Well, I shall soak in some sun for a bit first, feels too good to pass up," she teases.

I chuckle as she settles onto the beach chair beside me and peers over at Sadie.

Francisca instantly took all of us under wing after Tony and Leo were married, we're all honorary kids and she goes out of her way to make sure each of us get her attention. Of course Tony being her birth child gets a little bit of favoritism but that's understandable.

Meir walks up totting little Azalea with Ellie and Fae in tow. Azalea squeals happily as Meir spins around with her.

I can't help the smile. I hate to admit it but I'm a softie at heart, I claim to hate kids but…I love them. Maybe someday I'll find my second half and hopefully Sadie's ok with that, that and maybe having a sibling or two.

I can only hope anyway.

Meir stops at the edge of my beach chair and sets Azalea down on the end. I sit up and scoop my niece into my arms.

"Hey lil' bit," I coax, she giggles in reply and snuggles against me, eyes closing after a few moments.

Meir blows a strand of hair out of her face and laughs.

"Dawww, Uncle Raphie's soo cute," Meir teases.

I roll my eyes at her as Azalea falls asleep against me.

"Sea shell hunting wore her out," I comment.

"Oh goodness yes, I hope she sleeps well tonight still though," Meir sighs, "my lil' lady likes to wake up in the middle of the night and start yammering away."

I snicker, "Well she is _Mikey's_ kid."

Meir, Ellie, and Francisca all laugh softly. I smile as Fae crawls up beside me and starts sorting her shells and showing them to me.

Since when am I a kid magnet? Oh well, these two are too cute to resist. I notice Sadie frown at them slightly but she rolls her eyes after I frown back at her.

Just as I am getting ready to say something to her, Leo, Don, Mike, and Tony all run up to us, wrestling and soaked to the bone.

Mike snags Meir and pulls her close.

"ACK! MIKE!" she shrieks, "YOU ARE FREEZING!"

Mike laughs and tickles her as he tries to give her a kiss and she squirms away laughing.

Tony gives Leo a grin to which Leo grins back and then shoves Tony. He ends up on the ground sputtering.

"HEY!" Tony squawks

Don I catch sight of just sneaking up behind Ellie and getting ready to pounce. She whips around and points a finger in his face.

"Don't evan 'hink abouht it," she hisses teasingly.

Don offers an innocent shrug in reply as he steps back with a broad grin.

"Grown-ups are crazy," Fae tells Francisca and I to which I can't stop laughing.

Mike is scrambling up the stairs with Meir tossing fist-fulls of sand at him.

"MIKE! Get your shell back here!" she orders.

It's then that I and everyone else realizes Mike just pushed her in the water.

"Oh she is going to kill him," Tony laughs.

Leo shakes his head and snorts, "For being a bit of a dreary day, I think it's been fun enough."

I know what he means, the sun has been in and out of clouds all day.

Tony has managed to get the majority of the sand off of himself before he scoops up Fae and asks her about her sea shells she found as he heads up towards the house.

I get up with Leo's help after Ellie takes Azalea and walks up to the house with her and Don.

"Sadie you comin'?" I ask.

"One more page," she mutters as she turns the page.

Leo chuckles softly when he sees what she's reading. It's _The Two Towers_ by J.R.R. Tolkien.

"Good book," Leo comments.

"Tolkien is my favorite," Sadie replies without looking up.

"Oh great," Leo mutters suddenly, "rain."

I grunt and look up, wincing as a rain drop hits me in the face.

"Wonderful," I sigh.

Leo offers me a pitied look.

"Looks like grilling on the beach is out for the night," he comments.

I snort.

"Oh no, I'm still grillin'" I state stubbornly before patting Sadie's shoulder and urging her to follow me, "Come on kid, let's get you inside before you get soaked."

**Leo's POV**

I'm standing in the doorway of the sliding glass-door leading out onto the porch with Tony while I watch Raph battling the elements in an attempt to cook on the grill.

"Should we tell him I have an indoor grill?" Tony asks.

I snort before shaking my head.

"Nope, not til he's done," I chuckle, "He won't listen until then."

"Uncle Raphie is weird," Fae comments as she peers out the door between Tony and I.

Mike and Don snort in laughter and the girls all giggle. Sadie is still reading on the couch, nose buried in a book.

"You have no idea little chick," Mike teases.

**A/N: The grilling in the rain thing…yeah my husband totally did that today. Hope you guys enjoyed the chappie!**

***Brat- said "Brawht", it's a sausage-like food similar to a hotdog if you've never heard of it.; best with just a "kiss" of mustard or relish.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lies in Life

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 5: The Lies in Life**

**Rae's POV**

Being a single mother is never easy, but after my sixteen year old son started hanging out with some kids at school I don't like the look of I got concerned.

I started asking questions. Questions he started avoiding, and then he started avoiding me.

He's been lying to me too, he never does that. Ian has never lied to me like this. He's always been truthful.

At least until now.

I sigh before drying the last dish and putting it away. Then pause as I notice the garage door is partially open and with an annoyed sigh I walk out to close it.

I tell Ian to close this up, someone might try to steal my bike. Our bikes.

As I grip the door I pause when I notice something looks off and then lift the door open to find my bike gone.

"No!" I gasp.

After further inspection I notice that both my and Ian's bikes are gone. My Harely it's gone! And the bike I used to ride that I gave to Ian it's gone too.

I stand in shock as I look at my empty garage and fight tears. My bike is all I have left of that brief moment I had with the Nightwatcher, it still has a cut in the leather from his armor when he moved it.

With its loss he may never recognize me.

Then with a flicker of horror I wonder, did Ian?

No.

No my son would never do that to me. He would never ruin that small dream I have.

Then I get to wondering about where Ian is, he's usually home by now. What if, oh god…what if he tried to stop someone before I got home?

And they…hurt him?

I call the cops first and report the missing bikes and the fact that I don't know where my son is first then I call Pete and the other from my biking group.

After the cops leave my friends stay and wait with me. Ian never comes home and I end up sleeping on his bed with tears on my cheeks.

What happened to my son?

**Ian's POV**

As I hand over the money from selling the bikes to the man in front of me I can feel my hands shaking but I can't breathe enough to care.

This man is massive, like a mountain with a long blonde braid and he is kicked back in a chair counting the money and smiling at me.

A small Japanese woman is at his side inspecting me with sharp eyes.

"Well?" the man asks.

"He'll do," she replies, "Too small to help you out much. But I have some use for him my plan will soon be complete."

"Mistress, what of the truce?" the massive man asks, snickering softly.

"Let's consider it…dissolved," she replies before walking away, "I am rebuilding my army am I not? Start his training, he doesn't leave."

"Wait!" I call out, "You said you'd leave my mom's shop alone! What're you talking about I can't leave?"

"You just joined the Foot clan kid. But first, you get to have a little fun with the Purple Dragons," the man in front of me says stiffly, grabbing the back of my neck before I can jerk away.

"HEY! Let me go!" I shout struggling to get free as he tosses me towards a few of the gangsters off to the side.

"Discipline him," the man orders as they grab me.

"HEY! THIS _WASN'T_ PART OF THE DEAL!" I shout.

What have I done?

**Karai's POV**

It has been seven years since Leonardo and I brokered a deal to end the feud between the two clans.

My army is growing every day. Street kids, kids tricked into being taken, and of course the children of many of my most skilled warriors fighting alongside their parents.

And my son, a warrior worth a thousand of Leonardo and a spitting image of his father at fifteen.

In secret I have been plotting to destroy their clan and planning Leonardo's death.

First I plan to destroy his family in front of him and then…I will have some fun.

After all he murdered my father.

My revenge shall be sweet.

**A/N: Well now what did I just do? ; ) Also Rae's first appearance was in **_**The Nightwatcher's Admirer**_** if you missed it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sparing on the Beach

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 6: Sparing on the Beach**

**Tony's POV**

Leo and Raph are working through a series of Katas when I join them and Don on the beach, Mike trotting alongside me. It's our last day here and we wanted to brush up on our skills before heading home.

Me? I'll pretty much be watching until they get done and then Leo will be working one-on-one with me after they finish as I'm far from being skilled enough to actually spar with the group.

Leo is by far the most skilled, all speed and stealth. Raph is fierce and ruthless even when sparing, moving like a whirlwind. Don moves with deliberation, each movement with his staff precise and fast. Mike is still standing beside me, eyeing the group with a critical eye and slight smirk.

I chuckle softly.

Leo is _fast_ when he fights, but Mike can give him a run for his money, especially since Mike can execute jumps and flips faster and with more agility than I've ever seen anyone do.

Even Leo.

Leo is raw grace and lethal skill while Mike is raw speed.

I smile as I recall a conversation Leo and I had a few years back, Leo once told me that if Mike were ever to focus enough he'd be able to slaughter Foot ninja without batting an eye. Thankfully Mike is too much of a prankster and light hearted enough that Mike would never do something along those lines.

Well I guess, unless if Meir or Azalea were concerned; if they were in danger my youngest brother-in-law would hold nothing back I'm sure.

Mike jumps away from my side and performs a flip over Don and Raph as he slaps Leo's shoulder.

I hear a bark of laughter from Raph and a short order from Leo for Mike to focus as Mike dances away with a laugh and starts teasing and taunting his brothers.

I shake my head and start through some stretches as they finish their session.

As my brothers-in-law finish up and return to the house to shower and then pack their things I walk up to Leo and hand him a water bottle.

He smiles gently, sweat gleaming on his skin and his eyes sparking faintly with a hint of mischief.

His mouth quirks into a slight smirk after he gives me a look over.

"Behave," I chide with a wink.

He chuckles softly, but the slight smirk remains. Ever since we adopted Fae our private time has taken a dramatic reduction. Though we miss the quiet time, our priorities have shifted to more of the parental, rather than the spousal.

My practice with Leo doesn't last long, just enough for me to work through some Katas with Leo's help and then some effort on my part to actually get the movements correct.

I'm finally getting the hang of the sleek speed and grace required for the usage of the war fan Leo deemed as my weapon of choice.

I have to admit I'm getting pretty good, even Mike and Raph have said this much. Of course I'm nowhere near as good as Leo is with it and to my shock Don can even put Leo to shame with it if he chooses to.

As I finish a slow motion from one side to the other, Leo's hands stop me and I feel him gently correct my stance before he steps back and I continue, struggling to keep my balance.

This looks a lot easier than it is.

Leo chuckles as I wobble and yelp after losing my balance.

"Dang it," I grumble.

Leo smiles and offers a hand to help me up.

"You're getting better," Leo offers before planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I smile.

"Thanks," I reply, "Feel so uncoordinated when I do this stuff. You make it look effortless."

Leo smiles.

"It takes a _lot_ of practice," He soothes.

I lean in and steal a quick kiss and I feel my heart flutter as Leo pulls me in close against him, arm wrapping around my middle and his other raising to allow his hand to cup my cheek.

He deepens the kiss and holds me close and I mimic his gesture.

Oh this…this is something too sweet and loving to stop.

My warrior how I love you.

It seems ages later when we break apart for air and I sigh happily as Leo nuzzles my cheek.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Hmmm, Love you too Koibito," he replies, resting his forehead against mine.

Our quiet moment is broken by a shout from the house.

Leo's head snaps up at the sound of our names glances at me and then as one we bolt up the stairs towards the house in a mad dash of panic.

Is Fae ok?

Leo jumps the last few steps and darts into the house, parental instincts taking over.

I scramble through the door just behind him and slam on the brakes as I see the family gathered around the TV looking poleaxed.

What could possibly…?

"We've got trouble," Raph states simply pointing towards the screen.

Leo and I are standing in front of the TV staring in shock of the news story playing in front of us.

Oh God…this can't be happening….

**A/N: Ooooh What did I just do? Sorry for the slow update RL has been Hell. Next chappie tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7:The World Burns

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 7: The World Burns**

**Raph's POV**

We all stand in shock watching the news unravel before us, our home is gone…there is a gaping hole in the ground where our lair used to be. It's simply _gone._

And it is _burning_.

"Dad," I hear Sadie whimper, "My books! My pictures of Stacy! Dad everything's gone!"

I see the tears and the way she is clutching herself as I struggle to work through my own shock. Everything…gone…my home…all those memories.

As Sadie starts to cry I pull her to me and hold her tight.

"It'll be ok, hush it'll be ok," I manage to soothe.

Anger, pain, shock, fear, and desperation they all twist in me like snakes.

I make eye contact with Leo who is standing stalk-still, eyes wide in horror, jaw slack from shock.

Tony is pale, eyes flung wide and a hand covering his mouth the other hand gripping Fae's like iron who is looking between all of us adults in confusion her bright blue eyes lost and upset.

She doesn't understand.

Mike is holding Meir who has Azalea clutched tight, neither one of them has moved fro the couch, trembling from fear and shock.

Don is still standing in front of the TV the remote dangling from his fingers, frozen in place and Ellie is behind him, hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks.

It's gone….our home is gone.

"Leo…what're going to do?" I hear myself ask, "Where are we going to go?"

"I'll…I'll call April and Casey…maybe we can…can stay…" Don cuts off and takes a shaky breath, then finishes with, "…the farm house…"

Leo nods mutely, he seems to still be struggling to take things in.

I find myself wishing Francisca had stayed an extra day rather than heading home yesterday.

"Yeah," Leo mumbles finally, "We'll go to the farmhouse…then…we'll figure things out from there.

"Why can't we just stay here?" I hear Meir ask.

Tony shakes his head.

"Storms are moving in, big ones…we planned this trip so we'd be in and out before they rolled in," Tony mumbles, "It won't be safe to stay here…even the staff are leaving."

The staff, Tony hired maids and a few cooks, paid _very_ well to stay quiet about who vacationed here and it's in their contracts if they leak our existence Tony will have them jailed for life.

My head is spinning as I clutch Sadie to me, I'm struggling to understand what happened…who did this? Who…attacked us?

"Donnie…will the clean up crew find-" I hear Meir start to ask.

Don shakes his head.

"No, they won't find anything, the place would shut down, lock tight if it survived the blast, no one could get in, if it didn't survive the explosion…everything would've been sprayed with acid and burned…there would be nothing left for them to find," Don rambles off.

Nothing left…_nothing._

**Kyogen's POV**

I stand just out of sight of the smoldering ruins and watch with a slight smirk. I may have finally made my mother proud.

My smirk slips into a frown as I muse over my mother. You truly couldn't call her my mother, she never bore me.

She bought me, from the man who created me. My first memories are a screaming woman and clean tables, bright lights and _pain_ as I grew rapidly, tearing my birth mother's womb to shreds as I was born.

The woman who had been chosen to bear me died giving birth and I was strapped to a table with tubes and wires plugged into my frame after I was pulled from her.

My first memories after my bloody birth were massive amounts of information literally being downloaded into my brain.

I saw nothing but the scrolling text or flashing images for the first six months of my life and during that time I grew. Faster than any normal child should grow; by the time I was six months old I was the size of a twelve year old boy.

That was my first time outside of the virtual teacher I had known. After that I was trained how to _kill_, all under the scrutiny of the green eyes of the woman I would later be told to call my mother.

My creator, my father per say, enabled me to move with speed and agility inhuman in nature and along with those abilities I was able to shift my form, slipping from the twisted hybrid form I was born in to a purely human appearance.

My only flaws are my eyes, my left eye is green, vibrant and cold and my right eye is golden-brown, dark and mysterious.

My eyes reflect my nature, two bodies in one being, two faces but one mind.

After my growth reached the physical structure of a nineteen-year-old it was halted, I am only now a year old.

From what I have deduced from _mother_ I get the eye colorations from both of my primary genetic parents. Herself and another, a monster, a beast, more vicious than anything I can imagine; said to be a demon in battle. Although I have two primary genetic parents I am as my creator tells me the result of over 60 years of careful genetic manipulation from over a hundred genetic donors.

I am truly a chimera.

And I've been taught to kill.

My frown twists back into a smile of glee, oh yes I may just be the beast needed to destroy the demon that sired me.

Watch out Leonardo…Daddy dearest…Bishop and Karai say hello.

**A/N: Well now, interesting twist and now you know why Bishop wanted Leo. Hang on for the ride.**

**Go here to see my rendition of Leo and Tony's First kiss: ecanusiofiel. deviantart art/Leo-and-Tony-Kiss-367262992?q=gallery%3 Aecanusiofiel &qo=2 (remove the spaces).**

**Go here to see an image of Kyogen I did: ecanusiofiel. /art/ Kyogen-367310303?q=gallery%3 Aecanusiofiel&qo=1 (remove the spaces)**


	8. Chapter 8: Danger

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 8: Danger**

**Ian's POV**

I've been here a few weeks and already I've found myself shivering every time Oroku Karai or her son, Kyogen, stalk by.

Kyogen, he gives me the chills, he's pure predator, his two toned eyes snapping as they scrutinize every line and angle of us underlings who are practicing the Katas we are forced to learn.

My body hurts, my mind has become a blur of commands and strict schedules and I stand at attention, limbs trembling in line with the others waiting for our instructor to enter for the day's training.

I feel the color drain from my face when Kyogen strides in, clad fully in black with only the fire red symbol of the foot on his Obi around his waist showing any color.

I stifle a moan of horror when I realize he is in a sour mood.

Oh God save me…if I survive this, if I ever get home…please let my mother forgive me.

Then distantly I wonder why he is in such a bad mood, from what I hear he destroyed the home of our greatest enemies the other night.

I don't have time to wonder long as he snaps out an order for us to begin.

By the time he allows us to leave I am covered in bruises and limping heavily as are many of the others in the group.

Despite my fear of the others here I find myself lingering in the soothing heat of the hot shower in the locker rooms. My sore muscles relax and I sigh resting my forehead against the cool tile.

Suddenly I get the feeling I'm being watched and jerk around, slip on the slick tile and crash to the floor with a yelp.

I groan as I grip my head and blush as I hear a soft snicker of laughter.

I slowly look up and freeze when I make eye contact with of all people….Kyogen, wearing nothing but a towel draped over his shoulders and scrutinizing me with his two toned eyes.

His pitch black hair is falling across his face, slightly obscuring his golden-brown eye.

My brain freezes in shock when I realize that his towel isn't covering him at all…does this guy have no shame?

My cheeks darken into a blush and I jerk my gaze away as I scramble to my feet and search around for my own towel.

When I turn around I notice his head is cocked curiously and there's a hint of mischievous intent in his gaze.

I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Um…hi," I state lamely, "…._Sir_."

He only smiles in reply before turning and walking away without a word.

Okay….officially a little freaked out…

**Kyogen's POV**

When I returned home the other night after destroying the home of my mother's greatest enemies I was punished.

My _mother_ declared that I was a complete fool, she had known that they were not in New York and my "foolish actions" will have caused them to go into hiding.

As she put it "You may have cost us everything you insolent reject!" one minute I'm her pride and she's showing me off in front of the New York community at banquets then next I'm an ignorant reject.

What do you expect mother dearest? I'm only a year old, how was I supposed to know that when you said to destroy them and told me where they lived that destroying their home wasn't on the agenda?

I snicker at that thought.

The words cut deeper than I expected and they hurt almost more than the sting of her sharpened nails on my cheek.

But after I turned back to her I managed to scrape together the chance to save myself.

_They'll be on the run though Mistress, they don't have a safe place to hide anymore…they are vulnerable. _

It was my saving grace, but it did not save me from spending the majority of my day training the new recruits as punishment. At least forcing all of them to work until they dropped brought me some satisfaction. Then there was the one the others call "Ice" because of his blue-grey eyes…for some reason I feel drawn to him.

Attracted even…I wonder…perhaps it is time I learned to explore that side of myself?

I muse over this as I change into my more casual clothes for the evening before leaving the locker rooms.

…after all, technically I'm an adult am I not entitled to explore my desire for physical contact?

Men, women, both…I see beauty in both genders.

But _he_ intrigues me…especially after I startled him.

My thoughts trail back to my origin, to how I came to be as I reach my rooms and after my door is closed I turn to the large decorative mirror hanging on the wall.

I wanted to remove it when I was first brought here, I didn't like seeing my reflection after I saw myself for the first time.

Mother dearest refused, stating that it was once her father's and I should feel privileged to have it adorn my wall.

I stop midstride and allow myself to shift back into my hybrid form, despite what I've been taught about hating this appearance…I kind of like it…

I'm the most unique thing you'll ever see.

My skin is pale greenish-tan, sort of dappled looking; I have a thin, flexible plastron across my stomach and chest the color of dusty-gold, as well as a small carapace molded into the shape of my back the color of dark umber. My hands and feet look human enough save the color and my face is as well. I actually have very faint freckles in this form, just slightly darker than my pale skin.

Black hair falls into my face covering my left eye, the green one, as I move.

My two different colored eyes, only one is normal the other is animalistic in coloration…so wrong…and I can do nothing about it.

I sigh, shoulders dropping after I look at myself again.

Disgusting…

Then a pang of sorrow and loneliness…who would want me like this…in my human form maybe but this?

I'm a freak…just like mother says…

Anger and pain well up inside me and before I can stop myself I lash out, my fist connecting with the mirror.

It shatters and as I pull my hand back blood rolls down my arm and drips from my knuckles, I can sense the pain.

I _know_ it hurts but for some reason I feel…better.

**April's POV**

Casey and I have just finished prepping the farm house when the guys pull in and I meet the tired and shaken group as they enter. I managed to buy a small crib for Azalea and found a set of cots for Sadie and Fae. Casey puts the last of the groceries away before joining me on the porch.

Leo looks worn out and worried, his golden-brown eyes clouded with concern as he walks in leading Tony who is carrying a sleeping Fae.

As the others head to their perspective rooms Casey and I set up I stop Leo to talk to him in private.

"You guys doing ok?" I ask softly.

Leo nods mutely.

"Best as could be expected I guess," he sighs, rubbing a hand across his face tiredly.

After I pat his shoulder I point the way towards what room Casey sent Tony and Fae to before encouraging him to rest.

"Get some sleep Leo, we'll figure this all out tomorrow," I comfort.

He nods and slips down the hall to the directed room and slips inside Tony exits a few minutes later looking concerned.

"April," he stops me as I go to enter the kitchen, "Is the room we're in one that Splinter used?"

I pause, blinking as I try to remember, then I go a little pale when I realize it.

"Oh God…Tony I didn't even think…I'll ask if Don and Ellie will switch with you guys…" I ramble.

He shakes his head and holds out a crumpled and age-stained wad of paper.

"It has Leo's name on it," he whispers.

As I take the paper I can see Leo's full name, wrote out in Splinter's handwriting despite the crumpled nature of it.

Tony and I share a look of worry.

"Don't…Leo can't see it…if Splinter…it-" Tony stops mid-sentence looking distraught, "I didn't open it…just…"

I nod.

"I'll hide it," I whisper.

**A/N: All kinds of things going on here…what did Tony find that he doesn't want to show Leo?**

**P.s. There's a Leo pinup on my Deviantart account (Ecanusiofiel- formerly warriorforchrist), link on my profile to my DA account should still work.**

**Also random quip/question: Why is it that all of the really good TMNT artists on Deviantart have the guys partaking in incest?! Seriously…even if they weren't blood brothers they were raised as brothers…it's WRONG in about 95% of the societies that I've researched during the course of getting my History Major. Just bothers me to no end, I could care less if they are gay (as you can tell by this series) but…incest? Really? I mean the statistically likelihood that all four of them are gay is low at best, slightly increased if they were blood relatives which would make the attraction to each other incest by default. Just a mini rant sorry…**


	9. Chapter 9: Restless

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 9:Restless **

**Leo's POV**

I can't sleep.

I haven't been able to since finding out about the explosion; that and the loss of our home…of all the memories that were burned in it.

It's gone…_Everything_….gone.

And to top it off we aren't even sure if it was accidental or someone deliberately attacked us.

April and Casey headed home the other day hoping to hear some news about what happened.

I roll over with a sigh and find Tony sound asleep with Fae snuggled up in his arms.

She's been having nightmares since she got a glimpse of the burning wreckage and figured out that was why we weren't going home. If she isn't wrapped in either Tony or I's arms at night she doesn't sleep at all.

I sigh, closing my eyes, shivering when I see our home burning behind my closed lids. I rub my hand across my face before getting up and walking out towards the living room, taking extra care to make sure I don't disturb my mate or daughter.

As I walk out I find myself wandering out the back door and out into the woods beyond the barn. In my meandering through the woods I find myself, quite unexpectedly, in front of my father's grave.

I freeze, eyes widening at the sight of it and feel myself cringe. Suddenly I'm back on the day he died, sobbing my heart out as Raph goes to gather Don and Mike, pleading with my father to forgive me, for him accept me.

He died moments after I confessed my need for his acceptance and only seconds before my brothers were there.

I was left with his rejection and the massive shame on my shoulders for not pleasing him.

My grief had felt stronger than my brothers were feeling, because to me I had lost the final chance to hear him say he still loved me.

With a sigh I drop to my knees at his grave and hesitantly touch the gravestone.

"Sensei…I wish…" I stop unable to finish, "I miss our talks…before…"

I drop my head and feel tears roll down my cheek, even after all this time, after my brothers' acceptance, the wound of his reject still scrapes raw.

_I need your advice father…_

**Raph's POV**

I glance down from where I am sitting when I notice Leo enter the clearing where Splinter was buried.

He looks torn as he drops into a kneeling position.

I sigh softly, feeling guilty almost after Leo starts crying quietly, because he doesn't need to explain.

Leo is still pretty sensitive over the fact that Sensei rejected him, cast him out even.

My poor brother…all he ever wanted was to please Splinter and Sensei wouldn't let him in the end.

Despite what Leo says about forgiving Splinter, Tony's assured us with simple looks that Leo may have forgiven Splinter, but the wound is still very raw and Leo is still healing from it.

Tony told me that when they were thinking about adopting Fae, Leo was hesitant but not because he didn't want to adopt. But because Leo was afraid that he'd fail to be a proper father since he's still struggling with Splinter's rejection.

I rub the back of my neck and watch as Leo sits, head in his hands and cries.

I honestly don't know if I should go to him or stay where I am…then I decide I don't care what he thinks and I drop down to walk over to him.

He jumps a little as I rest a hand on his carapace.

"Hey bro," I whisper, offering a slight smile.

"Sorry," he chokes out, struggling to wipe his eyes and control his sobs.

"Don't be," I state gently, dropping into a sitting position next to him, "…I miss him too sometimes…even after knowing what he did to ya."

Leo makes eye contact for a minute then looks away.

"I miss his advice," Leo laughs weakly, "He always knew what to say and when. Good or bad."

I nod.

"Leo…I don't think he ever stopped loving you as his son," I whisper.

Leo's eyes are brimming with tears again when he looks back at me; his golden-brown eyes watery with sorrow.

"Really?" he whispers.

I shake my head.

"Really," I reply before slinging an arm around Leo's shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

Leo clutches at my arm and chokes out a sob.

"God what're we going to do…everything is gone," he sobs between fighting breaths to hold back the tears, "Raph I don't know what to do. I don't know what to _say_."

My heart twists in my chest out of sympathy. I feel a few of my own tears fall as I sit with him.

"I know," I hear myself choke out, "neither do I."

We sit like that, hugging each other and feeding off each other's strength and comfort until the sun starts to rise.

I scrub my face free of tears and watch Leo do the same.

"We can do this," Leo whispers suddenly, "we can move on."

We make eye contact and I manage a slight smile before nodding.

"We got each other that is what's important," I reply.

As one we rise to our feet and pause, glancing down at Splinter's grave the breeze snatching at our bandanna tails and suddenly I feel stronger.

Leo seems to too, he takes a breath and lets it out before opening his eyes.

"Otōsan arigatō," he murmurs. _Thank-you father._

Leo turns and walks towards the farmhouse with me trailing beside him, just slightly behind.

"How's Sadie taking all of this?" Leo asks me suddenly, turning so he can glance my way as he checks his pace so I step into stride beside him.

"Bad," I state flatly, "Nightmares…and she's pretty broken up about losing all her pictures of Stacy."

"You gave her the one you had right?" Leo asks gently.

I nod.

"It helped some," I reply, "I just don't know how to comfort her. She lost her sister and then her new home within a year of each other. I promised I'd protect her…"

Leo stops so suddenly I nearly crash into him.

"Hey," I squawk as I right myself.

Leo offers a humored smile before looking me in the eye.

"You haven't failed to protect her Raph," he comforts, "maybe if she feels like she's lost everything…bring up that you grew up there and that you feel just as upset as she does about losing your home."

I cock my head slightly and chuckle.

"Maybe I should sit outside with you and let you cry more often…you come up with great ideas," I tease.

He frowns before shoving me.

I yelp as I tumble to the ground in shock, I was not expecting that.

Leo snorts in good humor before walking towards the house, I grab a pine cone and chuck it at him, laughing out right when it bounces off his skull.

He pauses, turns, and gives me a flabbergasted look.

"Oh it is on!" Leo snarls playfully.

Next thing I know we're wrestling across the yard and laughing so hard we can barely breathe.

God it feel good to laugh.

**Don's POV**

I hear laughter coming from outside and peer out the window to see Leo and Raph rolling across the yard wrestling.

Ooooookay….that's new.

Ellie makes and annoyed noise and drags her pillow over her head to block out the sound to which I can't help the chuckle.

Mike pokes his head onto our side of the blanket divider that separates our two groups. Raph and Sadie are in the other room downstairs, Sadie didn't like the large windows up here very much so Ellie and I switched with them.

"What's going on?" Mike asks softly.

"Leo and Raph are wrestling," I reply with a yawn before curling back up against Ellie and waving at Mike to leave.

I don't feel like getting up yet, too much on my mind. Ellie hasn't been feeling well, she says it's the nerves from losing the Lair and not knowing what comes next. I've been having trouble sleeping myself, worrying that the acid rain that was supposed to go off in the Lair didn't and that any humans searching the debris will find signs of us.

So far the news hasn't reported them finding anything but melted rock and metal, so that's a relief.

I sigh before closing my eyes and trying to force myself to sleep.

I'm too concerned about everything, I really need to….crash…

**A/N: Just a quick transition Chappie. Next Update on Monday. Please Review for me guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: In The Dark

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 10:In the Dark**

**Kyogen's POV**

I grimace as my shirt scrapes the bandages on my back from the whipping my "mother" ordered after I broke the mirror in my room.

Her green eyes flash angrily as I tug at the tie around my neck and I hiss in pain as she grips my arm.

"Ninjas do not show weakness," she hisses in my ear before stepping away towards the cameras.

My mother has decided to portray herself as a good Samaritan and donate a large sum of money towards repairing the area that I destroyed the other night.

In the eyes of the people who live here it was an act of aggression, a type of terrorist attack and my mother is playing that game for them, pretending to be a shaken and sad citizen who simply wants to help.

Me? I'm forced to pretend to be her legitimate heir and concerned citizen who is heartbroken at the loss of people.

Personally, I liked it, it was the first time I'd been allowed to do what I was bred and raised for. My first taste of blood and warfare.

That was what they wanted right? A lethal weapon?

They got it, but now…now I feel like I've been chained and I want to scream for my freedom.

I want nothing of this…none of these restrictions.

I want my freedom.

I get a slap on the back from one of my mother's coworkers and bite back a yelp of pain as he greets me.

"Kyogen right?" the man greets.

I nod stiffly.

"Hai, sir," I greet with a flat tone.

"Your mother was telling me that you had a rare birth defect, an odd genetic anomaly and I work with geneticists and was curious if I could see your eyes?" the man greets.

I frown but turn my head to reveal both of my eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask stiffly.

"Kyogen, don't be rude," my mother states as she walks forward offering the red-haired man a smile, "Hello Chapman."

"Good day Mistress Karai," he replies, "How are you?"

"Well as can be expected," she replies before turning to me, "Kyo-"

"Am I right to assume Karai that you or your men are involved with the bombing in the first place?" Chapman accuses with a quiet voice so that he is not overheard by the cameras or other guests.

My mother's eyes flash sharply in warning.

"Why would you assume such a thing Chapman?" She replies stiffly, "You know that there has been a truce these last years."

"Just seems interesting placement for a terrorist to strike," Chapman answers.

My mother frowns at him and her eyes glint sharply with hate but she does not speak.

Chapman nods with a smirk before walking away.

"Kyogen…if you wish to redeem yourself you will kill him," I mother orders softly before walking away with her fake smile reattached.

Something in my blood boils with excitement.

This was what I was created for.

I stand and fake the smiles for the cameras and the people who know my mother the rest of the night until the very end when my mother nods and I slip away.

As I change from my tux into my gear the pain from my punishment, the injuries, I manage to forget about it.

I check the note my mother had slipped me with Chapman's address before exiting out my window in one fluid, silent, motion.

Oh this…I can breathe, this feeling of _running_.

The predator bred into me screams inside with delight.

Does my father feel this way when he hunts his enemies?

Like someone just let the chains drop and gave you the power of life and death?

I shiver in delight before pausing on the rooftop above Chapman's home, my eyes flicking into the windows in order to find him.

When I see him I'm inside and behind him before he can't turn to face me.

Blood splatters my gear as his head rolls, his green eyes wide in shock from when he started to turn to see me.

I shiver and groan.

It's over too fast, the death, the killing…

Then a soft droning catches my attention and the sound of my name; as I turn to inspect the noise I see an open laptop running a video with Chapman on it.

_Kyogen I'm sure I'm dead by now but there is something important you must know…Karai is not genetically linked to you in any way. She is not your mother._

My eyes widen at those words.

_My sister is. _

_Bishop and Karai selected her to bear you after Karai found out about the rare genetic mutation that is called Heterochromia iridium. _

_Two different colored eyes._

_Bishop believed that someone with genetic structure would allow another unique mutational gene to surface in offspring._

_Your father, if you do not know, is Hamato Leonardo. A brilliant, loyal, and honorable warrior. Leader of the Hamato Clan._

_When Bishop held him as a prisoner years ago Bishop learned that Leonardo possessed a rare and rather startling recessive gene that arose during his mutation._

_Leonardo could pass the ability to shift between two forms onto his offspring if he bred with a human. _

_None of the other members of his family possessed this gene._

_He was unique. _

_And Karai wanted to steal any children he sired in order to train them as weapons._

_But there was one problem. Leonardo would never have children, Leonardo is homosexual._

I freeze, eyes widening in shock as I struggle to absorb the words I'm hearing.

My chest heaves as I struggle to breathe.

_My sister was stolen from her apartment over two years ago. _

_An associate of Hamato Leonardo's chosen mate was forced into handing him over to Bishop last year, he escaped but not before Bishop acquired both semen and other genetic samples in order to start genetically building you._

_My sister's ovum were harvested and specific genes were spliced with specific genes of Leonardo and about thirty other carefully chosen genetic donors for lack of a better word._

_After three unsuccessful attempts of growing the offspring in womb-like technology they chose to place you directly into Sarah's womb._

_She had no choice._

_But you did exactly what the others did, you tore apart the place you were growing in…but you lived longer than the others._

_You Kyogen, were the only one who survived past the first steps after birth._

_Your sister Uen, nearly made it as long as you, but both of your brothers died moments after their…birth._

_I know this information because I was there, forced to watch what they were doing after I tried to get my sister out._

_Kyogen there is one thing that Karai and Bishop fear. They fear that Leonardo's sexuality will pass onto you._

_That Kyogen is your ultimate weapon against them._

_Karai wants to create an army based on your DNA and she has declared you as her son. But if you are homosexual as your father is…their plans could fail._

I sink into the chair beside the laptop and for the first time in my short life I feel tears roll down my cheeks.

I had…a family.

A _family_.

Meanwhile on the laptop Chapman says one more thing.

_Kyogen…do you know what your name means?_

I look towards the screen and see the sad green eyes of the man before me.

I swallow and shake my head as if he were really there to see me.

_Kyogen is Japanese for lies._

I jerk back and shudder.

_Kyogen, don't believe Karai, when she is done with you…she will kill you. _

_She has lied to you._

_Find Leonardo, trust him._

The video ends and I stumble to my feet, chest heaving, head spinning.

I can't BREATHE.

In one fluid motion I turn and run, I run, and run until I am home and I lock myself inside my room and press myself into the corner and cry.

I can't stop.

I can't think.

I had a family, I was never truly anything but fuel for fire of a war.

I am nothing except a weapon.

When I finally get myself together I head down to the dojo after I clean myself up to meet Karai.

When I get there I don't find my supposed mother but Ian or "Ice" looking at some of the blades along the walls and I hear him sigh.

He turns as I step into the room and his pale blue-grey eyes widen in shock.

"Um…I'll leave sir," he mumbles before walking towards the door.

"No," I hear myself whisper.

Ian freezes, looking a little scared.

I lift my gaze to meet his and remember Chapman's words: _You have only that one weapon against them._

"Can you keep a secret?" I whisper.

Ian pauses, blue-grey eyes meeting my green and brown.

He nods and I feel my lips quirk into a smile.

"I like you," I whisper, "Does that scare you?"

Ian remained still for a moment.

"Like me as in-?" He whispers trailing off.

I nod and we remain where we are, eyes glued to each other's gaze.

"No," he replies, and then he smiles, "I better your mother will hate that."

I simply grin.

_You have no idea._

**A/N: MUAHAHAAAAAaaaaa! Please Review!**

***So guys I've had an unexpected death in the family so updates might be a bit chaotic until I've come to terms with things.***


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 11: Waiting **

**Rae's POV**

It's been weeks since my son disappeared, there's been no word or sign of him.

My heart breaks every time I see his empty room as I go to bed.

I'm worried sick about him, worried sick that he is dead somewhere.

I close my eyes and sob as I curl against myself.

There is only one person I find myself trusting to actually find my son…but how to contact him?

Is he even still alive?

Suddenly I find a determination set in stone inside me.

I will find the Nightwatcher…perhaps even after all this time he'll help me again.

I can only hope.

**Uen's POV**

I hid until he left, my heart hammering in my chest, Uncle always said he'd make sure Kyogen never knew that Uncle has smuggled me out.

That he'd faked my death.

He had hoped that my supposed death would prevent Bishop and Karai from trying again.

My poor brother was the result of their final attempt.

I remember my uncle weeping after the death of my mother and the news of my poor brother's slavery under Bishop and Karai's hands.

Kyogen was taught to kill, was taught to slaughter and to hate.

Uncle said he was a born killer, and had a sadistic side that Karai had nurtured.

But me?

Uncle said I was born with a heart of gold and a strict need to do things right, like my father.

I drop to my knees after I find my uncle's body and fight tears as I press a gloved had to my mouth.

"Uncle," I choke, "Oh god what do I do now?"

My hands shake as I stumble towards my hidden room. I dress into my attire that I used for my training.

Like my brother I spent the first six months of life having massive amounts of information directly input into my brain.

I have a mental knowledge of every Ninjitsu move known by Karai and my brother. But I have no formal training in how to use it.

My gear is lightweight. A mini tank-top like top in deep blue, that fits snuggly like a sports bra with a purple trim that stops just above my stomach. My pants mimic the design. Tight and form fitting like a dancer's pants. My gloves are pulled on again after I finish stuffing things into my bag.

Then I turn and freeze when I see the mirror in front of me and catch sight of my reflection.

I have the same skin tone as my father, a soft new-leaf-green, but no plastron, no carapace, and no hair.

I'm completely bald, other than my lack of hair and my skin I could pass as human.

But my eyes might throw people off, like my brother I have two different colored eyes; one golden brown and the other bright green.

I suck in a nervous breath before pulling on a jacket and my black boots as well as a scarf to help hide my face.

Then I slip out of my home and leave the body of my uncle abandoned after taking the time to remove the file he left for Kyogen and dialing 911.

I wait on the rooftop opposite until the cops arrive then slip into the dark with the rain pounding down on me.

I'm on my own with only a single word to help me find a friend.

_O'Neil_

I know one thing…I have to find my father and warn him because I have no idea what learning the truth will do to Kyogen.

He may become more lethal, he may go insane for all I know.

But I have to find my father.

**Leo's POV**

Fae is curled up on the couch with me, coloring on a pad of paper Tony gave her before he went outside and started calling his boss and coworkers.

I run a hand through Fae's hair and sigh, gently resting my hand on her back as she hums to herself.

Sadie is sitting in Raph's lap, with him holding her tight.

We just got the news, our home is officially gone.

There is nothing left.

April and Casey managed to sneak in and found the place a charred pile of rubble.

I suck back a whimper of pain.

It hurts thinking about what we've lost but I have to be strong.

Fae pauses and looks up at me

"Daddy? I ran out of paper…" she inquires.

I glance down at her, despite everything that has happened she's holding out well, just confused as to why we can't go home.

Sadie looks our way.

"I can get you some Fae," Sadie whispers, "Daddy?"

Raph blinks slightly as if suddenly becoming aware of how tightly he's holding her and lets her up.

Sadie pauses and reaches for Fae with an out stretched hand who proceeds to jump off of my lap and dart over to her.

Don and Mike enter just then with Azalea cuddled in her father's arms, cooing quietly.

They are smiling…well Don is beaming.

"What's up brainiac?" Raph asks with a confused frown.

Don puffs up and grins but he's practically vibrating with excitement.

"Ellie's pregnant," he states after a minute.

I feel a grin stretch across my face and despite the shock of losing out home I'm thrilled to learn we'll be having another addition to the family.

I jump up and open my arms in a hug as I approach Don.

Don accepts the hug and laughs before pulling away.

Raph rises to his feet with a broad grin.

"Congrats Genius!" he laughs.

It's a much needed reprieve from the somber air lately.

Tony pokes his head in from outside on the porch, hangs up his phone and then enters the room.

"What's going on?" he asks.

Don grins.

"Ellie's pregnant," he states.

Tony pauses a whole second before a booming laugh and a grin erupt from him. He darts forward and envelops Don in a hug.

"Congrats!" he states, holding Don at arm length after the hug.

There is lots of grinning and laughter as Ellie and Meir join us chattering away about the coming baby.

Then Sadie and Fae return, Fae with her arms full of paper.

"Hey daddy! I found this wiff your name on it!" she says proudly as she hands me a battered envelope.

Tony freezes and all eyes snap towards Fae and I.

Slowly I kneel to be at eye level with her and take the envelope.

"It's….Sensei's handwriting…" I whisper, my hands start to shake as I stand again, gripping the envelope with both hands.

"Leo…" Tony whispers, "You don't have read it if you don't-"

I swallow nervously and then tear it open carefully.

"I…I have to know…" I murmur before sliding the paper out with trembling fingers.

**A/N: So much going on, let me know if you missed something guys. Reviews please! Also if you haven't yet, look up my OneShot "A Father's Lament" which talks about this letter. **

**Thanks for all your kind words they mean a lot to me.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Warning and Return

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 12: The Warning and Return**

**Uen's POV**

My heart is hammering in my chest as I slip into the _Second Time Around_ shop owned by the Former April O'Neil not April Jones.

With the layers I'm wearing my green skin is almost invisible.

Almost.

If someone gets a good look at me it'll be the end of my plan to figure out how _she_ is connected to my father.

The woman has red hair and green eyes and she laughs easily with the customer, I turn and move across the aisles, working in an out as I work my way towards the stairs that lead up to the apartments above.

Suddenly someone grabs my arm just as I move to go upstairs after the last customer slips out.

"Hey," a man says gruffly.

I gasp and duck my head low trying to hide my skin.

He pulls me back and forces me to face him.

"Let me go!" I shout.

He freezes as my scarf falls away.

"What the-?" he gasps, "April! Get over here!"

I scream and try to fight back but he slaps a hand over my mouth.

"Quiet," he hisses.

I'm shaking so badly I can't breathe but his blue eyes aren't cold or angry just curious.

"April," he orders.

The red-haired woman walks over and stops when she sees me.

"Oh my god," she whispers when she sees me, "Casey let her go, you're scaring her."

The man, Casey, releases me and I bolt for the door, jerking my hood down over my face but _she _grabs my wrist and jerks me to a stop.

"PLEASE!" I hear myself shriek in panic, "Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down," April states gently, "Casey lock the door so we don't have any customers come in for a bit."

The man moved to do as ordered, glancing down at me with a confused frown.

I'm shaking but I crumple to the floor and she releases my arm.

The April dropped into a squat beside me, gently pushing my hood back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she whispers, smiling after I glance up at her, "What's your name?"

"U-Uen," I stammer out, "U-Uen is what my Uncle called me."

"Uen?" April asks me, "Ok, I'm not going to hurt you sweetie. I promise, but let's get you upstairs and I'll make some tea."

I'm still shaking up I lift my gaze up to meet hers and see her eyes widen it does.

A thoughtful look crosses her face but she smiles before standing and offering a hand to help me up.

I rise to my feet and watch her with scared eyes, my uncle gave me this name as a person to trust, but I've never been so….terrified.

The man returns and offers a slight smile.

"Sorry if I scared ya'," he states, "Ya' just startled me…not used to green chicks."

My mouths quirks upward in a smile and before I can stop it a soft giggle escapes.

"Well not usually outside during the day but-" I stop, fighting tears as I remember my uncle's body, "but it's important that I find Hamato Leonardo."

April and Casey both stop and exchange a glance before gesturing for me to enter their living room and sit down.

I curl onto the couch, clutching my knees as they talk quietly in the kitchen.

April returns after Casey heads back downstairs towards the shop and she sits next to me after handing off a mug of tea.

"Why do you need to find Leo?" she asks softly.

I take a sip of tea before replying the taste is sweeter than I expected and it reminds me of my uncle's sweet teas and I smiles weakly before wiping away a tear.

"I need to find Leonardo because he's…it's complicated but he's my father," I whisper, looking up at April with hopeful eyes.

Her eyes widen in shock and her mouth opens slightly, closes, then opens again.

"You're Leo's daughter?" she sputters after a second.

"It's hard to explain," I murmur, "he…has no idea. It wasn't willing…I…"

My shoulders drop.

Will my father want anything to do with me?

With Kyogen if the truth doesn't drive him mad?

"…I was made by Bishop and Karai," I whisper feeling another tear roll down my cheek, "My uncle faked my death to get me out of Bishop's lab and then they created my brother instead…"

"Wait sweetie slow down," April comforts, reaching over and taking my gloved hand, "How many siblings do you have?"

My lower lip trembles before I reply.

"I had three, but two died in the early stages, Kyogen and I are the only two that lived," I whisper.

"Kyogen? Your brother is Kyogen? Oroku Kyogen?" April sputters.

I nod miserably.

"Karai and Bishop trained him to be a weapon against the Hamato clan…she tricked him into killing our Uncle last night," I whimper.

April frowns.

"Who was your uncle dear?" she asks gently.

"Dr. Chapman," I whisper, "His sister Sarah was my mother."

April leans over and gently pulls me into a hug.

"Oh Sweet heart," April comforts, "I'm sorry."

"Kyogen….Kyogen just learned the truth from my uncle last night…but I-I don't know what he'll do or what it'll do to him. He might go insane for all I know I have to warn Leonardo….Kyogen…he's the one who set off that bomb…" I'm rambling now telling her everything I know, clinging to her as I cry.

Before long I've cried myself to sleep in her arms.

**April's POV**

As the girl in my arms slips into an exhausted sleep I ease her down onto the couch and let her cover her up.

After I've done this I sit and struggle to absorb everything she's told me.

This poor girl, forced into life, grown at a rapid pace, and placed in hiding, then losing the only family she knew to her own brother.

Now, she's trying to help a father who never even knew she existed.

My head is spinning from the amount of information I just learned. I still have questions, a thousand and one of them, but I know she's telling the truth based on one thing.

Her eyes.

Oroku Kyogen has the same exact eyes and that boy gave me the chills on the news last night.

Casey comes back upstairs and glances at Uen's sleeping form.

After I tell him what she told me he frowns.

"I think we should take her to the guys or at least to Leo," he says after a minute, " I mean he deserves to know about her and the guys need to be prepared for the attack Karai is planning."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"My worry is how Leo's going to take this. Finding out he's a parent without willingly trying to is going to be hard for him. He and Tony are still adjusting to having Fae…" I whisper as I rub my temples.

"Yeah I've been wondering about that too…but April…they'll find out anyway. It's better coming from us," he replies.

I'm really worried about how Leo will react, I know he'll let her live with them, but I'm also worried about how Tony will feel.

Will he feel cheated?

I hope Leo and Tony end up fighting about this…

What about Fae?

God that little sweet-heart, I hope she's ok with a possible sibling.

I guess all I can do is take a breath and tell them what is going on I just pray everything works out in the end.

I rise to my feet and walk over to the counter where my phone is after nodding to Casey.

"Cross your fingers and let's hope things work out," I whisper.

Just as I touch the phone it starts ringing and I jump nearly clean out of my skin before snatching it up.

"Hello?" I inquire, "Leo? Slow down…I can't…oh-"

**A/N: Please Review! I'll be busy with Finals and my Uncle's funeral this weekend/next week so I probably won't have a chance to update until next Thursday or Friday. But once Classes are over I'll be updating my other stories as well. **


	13. Chapter 13: Hold My Heart

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 13: Hold My Heart**

**Tony's POV**

Leo is shaking as he opens the letter, fingers trembling so badly he can barely hold it. his breath catches after he finishes unfolding the paper and begins reading.

My heart is torn into a thousand pieces. I'm scared for what my beloved will find there, I'm scared for what Splinter might have said.

I _know_ Splinter didn't approve of Leo being gay, I _know_it disturbed him.

I can only hope that whatever Splinter said in that letter won't shatter Leo's already wounded heart.

Leo drops onto the couch and chokes out a sob, covering his mouth with his hand and Raph and I share a nervous look before I walk forward and sit beside Leo.

"Hun?" I ask softly.

Leo is struggling to speak as he hands me the letter.

I look at it and frown. I can't read katakana or hiragana.

"Leo…I can't…Don? Can you read this?" I turn my attention towards Don who has stepped forward, "I can't read it."

Don nods stiffly before gingerly taking the letter from my hand and glancing down at it.

His eyes widen as he skims it, then he clears his throat before reading out loud.

"_Leonardo,_

_There are no words to describe my sorrow for what I have put you through. In the end I hope that you have at least achieved what I sought to do. In truth I never wished to hurt you but only to give you a chance to prepare your heart and mind for the possibility of rejection from your brothers or even April and Casey. I know now that my methods would have never achieved what I sought, to toughen your skin. I only sought to prepare you for the worst._

_Understand that I love you as only a father could and wish you only happiness. It is my greatest lament that I was not the father you needed but the father who made the wrong choice. I hope that someday you can forgive me for all that I have done. Antonio is a wonderful young man that I hope will continue to treat you well and stand up for you in the years to come. You have my blessings to be together._

_My son, may peace go with you,_

_Your father, Splinter_

I'm stunned as Don finishes reading and Leo chokes out another sob his shoulders shaking as he tries to regain control of himself.

Raph steps forward and takes the letter from Don who is standing still in shock. Raph's eyes skim the page as Mike leans over his shoulder.

I turn my attention on my beloved and pull him against me with a quiet sigh.

"Oh Leo," I whisper.

He hugs me and trembles, struggling to wrap his mind around what he's heard.

"I…I…," Leo chokes out, "I…hated him…."

I feel my own tears fall at Leo's words because I too held a bitter rage towards Splinter, I felt a disgust for the man.

But knowing this? Knowing that Splinter had simply tried to do what he thought would help Leo and had ruined the relationship the two had in the process is heart breaking.

Especially knowing how I felt about Splinter and how Leo came to feel about his father. We both harbored a grudge and bitter rage towards the old man.

Leo stumbles to his feet, hand clutching mine in an iron grip as he stands and drags me towards the door.

Raph, Don, and Mike step out of the way to let Leo and I pass.

I shoot a confused look towards my brothers-in-law.

"Splinter's grave," Raph mouths.

My eyes widen and then I nod before turning and moving with Leo.

I've never visited it, because to my knowledge Leo's never wanted to go more than a few times and he's never asked me to come along.

He knows how I felt about Splinter's role in the falling out of their relationship.

But now he wants me there and I will go.

**Leo's POV**

Tony follows me in silence lightly gripping my hand as I stumble towards the path that leads to my father's grave.

My mind is twisting with shock, shame, and unaltered joy.

My father never hated me…

I release Tony's hand as I drop to my knees before Splinters grave and we sit in silence as I let the tears fall and the catharsis takes its path through my heart.

I don't know how long we kneel there or even if Tony has said anything to me during that time but I lose my eyes and let memories of happier times with my father cascade across my consciousness and smile through the tears.

But when I finally open my eyes again Tony is still beside me I turn to look at him and he cups my cheek and tips my forehead against his.

We rest that way and I feel my heart tremble.

"I hated him," I breathe finally.

"He would've forgiven you Leo," he whispers softly.

And my heart shudders in my chest.

"I know," I whisper finally, "I know."

I hear the faint step of one of my brothers' and look up.

It's Don and he offers a slight smile as Tony and I look up.

"Hey," he greets softly.

"Hey," I reply after leaning against Tony and struggling with my twisting emotions.

How to I deal with this?

How to I set aside years of bitter anger and subdued hate towards my father?

He had never meant to hurt me or to push me away but he had made wrong choices and only sought my forgiveness and love in the end.

He wanted me to be happy…he wanted Tony and I to live our lives together.

If only he were still alive to see the way our family has grown.

Don squats beside Tony and I then I realize he's said my name twice.

"Leo…none of us blame you for anything you felt towards Splinter…heck…I…I even hated him for a while after we found out," Don whispers.

"I just…after everything I thought and felt now…I don't know what to think," I reply, rubbing the back of my neck and sighing.

I do know that we need to go home, to rebuild our lives and suddenly I feel a determination to make my family safe again.

"Don, do you know who destroyed our home?" I ask softly.

Tony chuckles at my change of subject and then as if he had been following my train of thought he offers something.

"You want to do something in his honor?" Tony asks softly.

I nod before making eye contact with Don. He cocks his head and frowns slightly before replying.

"No, but April's been doing some digging since she got back…she might know something by now," he replies.

"When we find a new home I want to have the Dojo be in his memory," I whisper.

Tony nods and then slowly stands, brushing the pieces of grass from his clothes before reaching down to take my hand and help me up.

As we walk together back to the house Don and I discuss a few options for relocating our home.

There are a few options that can be quickly fixed up but they are still close enough to the old lair that it would be dangerous for us to try and rebuild there since the burning ruin where our former home was will be inspected by the people of the city and might have structural issues being that close.

Don pauses and then turns to Tony.

"There is an old water treatment plant in central park that has been abandoned for years with access to the sewer tunnels or rather water channels into the tunnels. Do you think the City would allow you to buy it if you were willing to of course," Don offers as Tony raises an eyebrow with a humored look.

Tony nods thoughtfully.

Depending on the pricing I should be able to afford it as well as cleaning it up and all the renovations. I would assume they'd want to get rid of it…" he replies, "I'll do some digging when we get back to the house and make some calls."

As we enter the house the rest of the family greets us and we all spend some time talking and Mike brings up some rather humorous memories as Tony makes some calls to the City about the old water treatment plant.

After about an hour Tony walks back into the group and pulls Meir and Ellie aside. The trio chat quietly for a minute before returning to the rest of us.

The Plant is ours.

I have a feeling it was more than Tony was wanting to spend on it. I'll talk to him later though.

I pick up the phone and dial April, she seems shocked by my phone call, well more startled really.

I walk out to the porch while I talk to her.

"April…there is so much to tell you….just…for one….Splinter he…he left me a letter of apology…," I'm rambling by the end and April is laughing softly.

Then she says something that makes me frown.

_Leo, I know who attacked the Lair and there is something else…something you need to know._

"You know for sure it was an attack? But who?" I'm struggling with the questions running through my mind, "What do I need to know?"

April sighs on the other line.

_You remember when Bishop had you last year?_

"Yeah," I whisper cautiously, suddenly feeling a flicker of concern for my family.

_All I'll say for now is that Bishop and Karai have been working together for the last year. They are the ones who attacked you. Karai's declared open war…she broke the truce._

My heart freezes in my chest.

"No," I breathe.

_Let the girls, the kids, and Tony if he'll agree to it, stay back at the farmhouse until everything is figured out here. But I need to tell you something in person. Leo you guys need to get here and be ready. Karai, who knows what she'll do next._

I straighten up, fingers gripping the phone as my mind twists with worry.

"Ok…we'll meet up at your place by tomorrow night," I reply before hanging up.

Then I glance inside and suck in a breath.

How do I break the news to my family that war with the Foot clan is hovering on the horizon?

How do I face the chance of death for all of us?

I guess the same way I ever have.

With a love for my family.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates guys! GAHH! RL has been crazy, with work, the funeral, and finals. I'll be on vacation until the 25****th**** but I'm going to try and update again on Saturday the 18****th**** before we head out. But no promises I have a 10 page paper to finish up.**


	14. Chapter 14: Pretty

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 14: Pretty **

**Uen's POV**

My father is coming back to New York, he is coming here.

I'm going to get to meet him.

What will he think of me?

What do I think of him?

My mind is twisting with a thousand scenarios, sometimes he accepts me, others he rejects me.

My heart is hammering in my chest as I sit on April's couch and stare at the clock.

I want nothing more than my father's acceptance and all I can do is hope that I get it.

"Uen?" I hear April ask and jump in surprise, blushing as I realize I'm perched on her couch completely spaced out.

"Sorry," I whisper, ducking my head, "Did you need something?"

"Uen, I'm not upset with you," April laughs softly, " I was just wondering if you'd want to freshen up and change before Leo and the guys get here? Something about dressing up always made me a bit more confident and I can tell you're nervous."

I blink in surprise.

"Well…I don't really have anything nice to wear," I finish with a blush as I mumble the ending.

April is silent and looks at me curiously. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Your uncle was a genius and yet a dork," she laughs finally, "wait here I'll be back in an hour. Freshen up before I get back."

With that she leaves and I'm left blinking in confusion and Casey snorts in good humor as I give him a bewildered look.

"Women," he states with a shrug before returning his attention to the TV.

I stare at the door for a moment before hesitantly move towards the bathroom to shower as directed.

An hour later April returns with a few bags and gestures for me to follow her into the guest room I've been sleeping in.

"Ok I picked out a few things and guessed your sizes, go ahead and try a few things on and then we'll go from there. I'll be right outside," April instructs, slipping out and leaving me to rummage through the bags.

I crawl up onto the bed and slowly start opening the bags. I gasp at the things inside.

Black skinny jeans, a vibrant periwinkle blue top with intricate lace work, small black heels, a pair of black work out pants and a blue work out top, a white and blue dress and small blue flats to match, and a few other outfits. There are also two sets of other gloves, one is white and the other is a light blue.

I gently lift them and then smile when I spot a third pair of black-lace-fingerless gloves beneath them.

Along with those are various others, a pair of jeans and a few more casual tops and sweaters.

"Oh," I breathe, smiling as I touch each item, feeling tears starting out of thanks.

I take a breath and step back in order to choose what I'd like to wear.

In the end I slip into the black skinny jeans and snag the black and white striped top, slipping the lace fingerless gloves over my hands before nervously stepping out into the main room.

April awws at the sight of me before waving for me to join her on the floor where there is a pile of nail polish and makeup.

My eyes widen.

"Come on, I kicked Casey out until the guys get here. I figured some girl time would be nice," she smiles, then picks up a neon blue nail polish and offers it.

I frown, shrug and then at her insistence finger over the polishes and finally settle on a periwinkle shade smiling when April nods happily.

April's phone chirps just as she is finishing some eye makeup for me, she ignores the phone long enough to hand me the mirror beside her.

I gasp at my reflection, eyes widening at what I see.

My faint red and gold markings along my eyes have been made broader and more golden with a faint pink dusting adorned with black eyeliner and mascara, making my eyes pop.

"I'm….pretty," I whisper, feeling tears start in the corners of my eyes, "I've…I didn't know I could be…"

"You're beautiful sweetheart," April replies, leaning over to give me a motherly kiss on the forehead, "I just enhanced it."

"Thank you," I murmur.

She hugs me before scooping up all the polish and makeup and dumping it into the small bags beside her and then checks her phone.

"Leo's here," April says softly, "Are you ready?"

I suck in a breath and nod.

"Ok, I'm going to talk to him and his brothers first about what you told me then I'll introduce you," April instructs, "Wait in the guest room ok?"

I nod nervously before quickly darting into the room and perching on the bed after closing the door.

If nothing else good comes from this night, I'm grateful for April showing me how beautiful I am.

My short life I've always viewed myself as unattractive, now, with her help, I see how beautiful I truly am.

And I am eternally grateful.

I hear voices in the other room, very male, one is distinctly alpha and in charge and I suck in a nervous breath at the sound of it.

Somehow I know it's him.

There is silence and then I jump as my door opens and my hearts slams in my chest when I see him standing in the doorway with his hand still on the doorknob.

His stern yet curious golden-brown eyes lock with my two-toned gaze.

He's taller than I pictured him and leaner, and much more masculine.

Being gay I figured my father would be more feminine for some reason.

Neither one of us moves for what seems like an eternity and then he moves a hand towards me and offers a slight bow.

"April says we need to talk," he states softly, his voice is a gentle baritone, smooth and almost sweet.

He's watching me still, studying me with guarded eyes now.

What is he thinking?

I struggle to speak and find I can't before nodding and glancing down at my feet, the only reason my hands aren't shaking is because they are clamped around my knees.

"Can I sit?" he inquires softly.

I nod again, this time more abruptly.

"I don't bite…hard," he teases gently after sitting next to me and apparently noticing how tense I am.

I giggle despite my fears and look up at him, he's got a slight smile just pulling up the edge of his mouth.

"Did…she-?" I can't finish the question.

"She told me everything," he replies, "and I'm sorry…for _everything_ you've been through."

"I…I'm scared," I whisper softly.

"Of me?" he asks as if startled and I sense him tense and see the slight smile flick into a faint frown of concern at my statement.

"Of…not belonging," I reply.

He chuckles.

"Well…you don't have to worry about that," he replies, "things…will take time to adjust but…Uen…I'm not going to send you away."

I lift my gaze up to his and feel a sob tear from my throat before I fling myself at him and sob, tears rolling down my cheeks in relief.

_He wants me to stay._

His arms wrap around me in a warm hug and I feel safe there.

"I'm so sorry Uen," he whispers, "I'm so sorry for what they did to you."

I don't know how long I cling to him and cry or even if I've ruined my makeup April worked so hard on but in the end I find myself drifting to sleep against his chest. He's humming something and I'm vaguely aware of another entering the room.

"She asleep?" I hear a gentle voice ask, it's slightly higher than my father's and contains an accent I don't recognize.

My eyes flutter open and I spot a lean, agile, figure with a touch of feminine flair and curled back hair talking to my father.

His eyes are such a dark blue it takes me by surprise and I gasp.

He looks down at me and smiles widely.

"Hello," he greets.

"She's a bit shy," my father states and the other man laughs.

"Reminds me of someone I know," he teases.

I giggle as my father grunts in reply.

"Uen, I'm Tony, your father's husband," he introduces.

"Oh," I hear myself whisper.

He smiles again with a friendly look in his eyes.

"I won't hurt you, none of us will. Leo and I have agreed to have to come stay with us, but you'll have to come with me to where we are hiding until all of this blows over," Tony explains

"But I want…I want to help," I protest softly as I sit up, " I can fight…sort of…"

Leo's right eye ridge raises slightly and he glances at Tony with a slightly humored look.

"Uen…" He starts.

"No I can," I insist, "Let me prove it. I know everything my brother does and you….and even Karai…I just haven't been taught how to do it."

Leo cocks his head slightly before nodding thoughtfully.

"Uen, I want you to trust me ok?" he asks.

I bite my lip but nod.

"I don't doubt that you could fight with us, but, I'd rather you stay safe until I can help you go through what you know. Ok?" he inquires.

"You want to teach me yourself and don't have the time to yet, because of my brother," I whisper in reply.

His eyes look almost sad and Tony looks apologetic but my father nods.

"Is that ok?" he asks gently.

I take a breath.

"It makes sense," I reply and nod in agreement.

Leo offers me a smile and Tony stands.

"I'll help you pack up your things and then we'll need to head right out ok?" Tony states gently.

I suck in a breath and nod, I've never been so nervous.

It's about twenty minutes later that my father is escorting Tony and I to a black car in the alley and helping me get in.

"Drive fast as you can without getting pulled over and take as many detours as you can so they can't follow you," Leo informs Tony and then after glancing down at me he offers a smile, "Keep an eye on him for me…he's ornery sometimes."

I laugh weakly but nod.

"Will do," I reply.

"See you soon," Leo states.

"Be careful," Tony orders, frowning at my father slightly.

"I'll do my best," Leo replies before giving the other man a quick kiss in farewell.

As soon as my father disappears into shadow, my—other father?—quickly pulls out and makes for the main route out of town.

I drift off before we even get out of town, suddenly realizing how tired I am.

It's not even twenty mintues later that I wake to squealing tires and a string of angry words in Spanish.

Then…the pain of slamming into a railing and the sound of crunching metal, my head slaps against the window as the car spins out of control and when I manage to figure out where I am again I nearly scream.

"TONY!" I shriek when I notice my second father's limp form against the steering wheel and struggle to get to him.

He groans awake, shuddering from pain.

"Uen," he grunts, "_Run_."

I struggle with the choice of leaving him and running for my life.

"_RUN_," Tony orders, grimacing as he tries to get himself free. His door jerks open and a black clad figure punches him in the face, instantly knocking him out.

I scream as my door is wrenched open and I am roughly grabbed.

"LET ME GO," I cry out, kicking and screaming.

"Grab her!" someone shouts as I manage to squirm free, "Don't lose her!"

Then I see the figure I dread and whimper.

"Kyogen," I breathe in terror.

**A/N: MUAHAHAAA worth the wait? Another update soon. Leave me reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 15: Secrets **

**Kyogen's POV**

I freeze in the process of removing my shirt at a sound I dare to hope I misheard. Ice is in my lap, fingers twitching across mine as he listens as well.

Our hearts are both hammering in panic, then after what seems like ages he turns back to me and plants a kiss.

"Shift," he orders.

My cheeks darken into a blush.

"I…but…" I hear myself stammer.

"I prefer it, you aren't hiding then," Ice cuts off, smiling slightly and I finish removing my shirt before allowing my frame to shift into my hybrid form.

Ice smiles and steals a kiss.

"My mother would kill me," I groan as he chuckles against my neck.

"Not sure mine would be too thrilled either honestly," Ice replies before kissing me.

Over the last few days Ice and I have become close, far faster than either of us expected. I personally suspect its part of our intense curiosity and partially my desire to rebel against my mother.

But under all of that…I desperately want to have someone I can trust, someone who cares about me for being me.

I gasp as my attention is jerked back to Ice and where his mouth is currently placed.

"Gahh-aAHhh," I hear myself cry out and then his soft chuckle.

"You like that?" he teases.

"…yeah…" I pant weakly, trying to grasp control over my suddenly out of control hormones.

Ice kisses my thigh before again beginning to tease me by kissing up my stomach.

Then we both freeze as I hear the external door to my rooms open and close.

"Kyogen?" I hear my mother call.

"Shit," Ice and I hiss together.

"Hide!" I squawk and scramble to look presentable as Ice grabs his clothes and quickly retreats into my closet.

Just in time I pull on my pants, kick Ice's fallen shirt, and I hear the door to my closet click closed.

My mother walks in and frowns at me, green eyes boring into my two-toned gaze.

"Yes?" I inquire, trying to sound normal.

"Please return to human form," she instructs, "You are not…pleasing to the eye this way."

I flinch and bite down on my tongue to prevent myself from snapping a reply before shifting back into my human form.

I hate how she sees me.

"I have heard that the Hamatos have returned to New York, I want you to take Leonardo's mate and hold him hostage. Only then can our trap fall into place," she whispers, trailing a finger along my dresser.

My eyes briefly flick towards my closet where Ice is hiding before I frown at my mother.

"How to you propose that I capture this…Antonio?" I inquire, still frowning.

"However you please," she replies, "Hurt him if you must…just don't kill him."

And with that she grins at me before turning and walking away.

"One thing mother, I hope that my team I've been working on will be allowed their first outing?" I inquire, twitching slightly in anxiety.

Her piercing green eyes snap to me and her frown seems to twitch slightly before she gives me a curt nod. Then slowly her eyes sweep my room.

"Perhaps you should pick up this place…it is a mess," she states before walking out.

My heart remains tight in my chest until I hear the outer door click shut and then suddenly I let a breath out and turn.

Ice cautiously pushes my closet door open before peering out at me.

"That was too close," I groan as I collapse onto the bed and press my hands to my face.

Ice crawls up beside me and then straddles me before pulling my hands away.

"Now where were we?" Ice teases.

"I don't have time for-Ahhhahhh-never mind," I start out, groaning as he kisses my neck and then along my jaw.

Every inch of me screams for his attentions and I shiver in reply as he orders me to shift back.

Ice sits up and looks at me, his blue-grey eyes following the contour of my frame and along with them, one of his index fingers traces the muscles under my skin.

It feels wonderful.

"I think you're gorgeous," Ice states, lifting his gaze to meet mine, "I don't care what anyone else says."

In that moment, I know I love him.

"Thank…you," I whisper.

Its two hours later that I watch the sleek black Lamborghini speed out across the road heading out of town.

After my scout confirms the license plate as Antonio's, I signal the attack.

Two of my team members accelerate on black sports bikes towards the Lamborghini, cutting it off and forcing the driver to avoid them.

The result is a short, desperate jerking motion that is an obvious attempt to avoid the bikes by Antonio.

But, thanks to the traps we laid out, his tires blow out on one side and instead of evening out of his turn, Antonio spins out of control and slams to a stop.

I make my way forward as Ice pulls off his helmet and moves to open the driver's door.

As Ice knocks out and the grabs my father's mate, dumping the lean figure onto the ground my eyes snap towards the figure that scrambles out of the passenger side.

At first I half hope it's my father, but then I nearly cry out in shock.

My eyes widen at the sound of my name…she is like me…like me…

Then she bolts away and I dart after her, my hand just missing her jacket before she disappears into the alley.

"GET HER!" I order to my men, "_NOW."_

Three of my men scramble after her and I turn to Ice; he nods to me and kicks a foot into Antonio's side as the man groans in an attempt to wake up.

"Take him back to my mother and tell her we have another prize," I request.

"Be careful," Ice states before grabbing Antonio and turning with the other three in my team binding the tall man.

With that I turn and race after my men and the girl like me, I catch up to my men easily and surpass them but her; I can barely keep up with her.

She's faster than I am, and more agile.

Is she my sister that was supposed to have died?

I leap forward and grab at her jacket, just getting a hold of it but she twists out of it, stumbles and cries out as she hits the ground.

"Don't Kyogen!" she cries out as I move to attack her.

I freeze in surprise.

"You know my name?" I whisper in shock.

She stares up at me and manages a nod.

"Let _Tony go_, let _me_ go," she pleads, "Please! Kyogen, be better than her. You don't have to be like her!"

I hear my men catch up and frown down at her.

Part of me wants to hit her, to hide from my fear and confusion over my parentage…but the other part of me wants to save her.

"Kyogen, please," she whimpers.

"Knock her out," I order before turning away.

"Kyogen!" she yelps before falling silent.

What do I do now?

**A/N: Muhahahhaa, new chappie tomorrow. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunion

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 16: Reunion**

**Raph's POV**

Leo has kids…kids that Karai and Bishop practically built in the way that the children's DNA was set up.

Both Kyogen and Uen are designed to be warriors and both of them have suffered a great deal.

Uen was paced in hiding and forced to fear herself and everything about her.

Kyogen? He was convinced that he was meant only to be weapon and forced into a sadistic love of bloodshed. In short a version of my Brother without morals or honor.

According to what April has learned Kyogen is borderline psychotic and Uen is very withdrawn and quiet.

From what I saw of the girl when Tony and Leo took her downstairs and out to the car, she's very shy.

She actually looked a little scared of us.

I sigh as I glance at Leo who is frowning while talking to Don.

Mike and April are going over where we could set up a base in order to keep the Foot away from her and Casey as Don and Leo discuss various strategies for getting a hold of Kyogen in order for Leo to talk to him.

Leo's hoping that Chapman's "talk" will have opened the proverbial door for Leo to convince Kyogen that he doesn't have to side with Karai.

Uen stated that she was very concerned with whether or not Kyogen would go insane from the knowledge, let alone whether or not the young man will accept it.

"Leo," I state waiting until my brother glances up at me.

"Yeah?" he inquires.

"I'm going for a run, test the waters sort of thing. I'll be careful," I state.

Leo frowns but after a few moments he nods.

With Leo's permission I slip out of April's window and scale the fire escape up to the roof, slipping into shadows as I glance around; eyes narrowing as I search the area around me.

After I'm satisfied that no one is spying on April's place I take off towards Foot headquarters in order to assess their strength.

We at least need an idea of what we are up against.

Just as I am jumping from one roof to another I hear a familiar revving of a motorcycle and as I land on the other roof I turn and look down.

The bike…it's familiar somehow…

I frown as I notice the rider's jacket….it's got the symbol of the Foot on the arm.

I move fast, scrambling down the, fire escape and throwing a shurikin at the front tire.

I don't know why this bike is familiar but I want to know.

As the rider and bike come to a screeching stop and I hear a string of curses I stalk forward and grab the figure by the front of his shirt and pull him upright.

"Hi," I greet, "I'm Raphael…and I've got some questions for ya'. The best part? You're going to answer them," I state grinning as the man's eyes widen in panic behind his visor, "Got it?"

The man twists, trying to get out of my grip and I jerk his helmet off before smashing my forehead into his.

I grunt as he slumps limp.

I drop him before looking over the bike, its familiarity is pulling at me. Then I pause, eyes widening when I spot the tear in the seat of the leather.

It's _her_ bike…from all those years ago…

I can't help the smile, even now I respect her spunk. Then I frown…why is her bike in the hands of the Foot?

She could've sold it for all I know.

I glance down at the soldier below me and frown; at least he might be able to give me some answers…

I grab the back of his uniform and throw him over my shoulder before slipping into a side alley and tossing him down.

He groans and slowly wakes as I squat a few feet away, playing with one of my Sai as I wait for this idiot to wake up.

He sits up and then scuttles backward in shock at the sight of me sneering at him and roughly collides with the alley wall behind him with a soft yelp of surprise.

"Back off!" he snarls.

"What're you going to do if I don't? Yell me to death?" I remark dryly.

The man grows silent then grunts.

"Asshole," he mutters.

I laugh in response.

"Funny you're the one whose on the wrong side here bud. Now…I've got a few questions for you," I snicker, standing to my full height of six-five.

He flinches at the sight of my Sai.

"You must be Raphael…" he states, his silvery-grey eyes narrowing in defiance.

"Lookin' for brownie points?" I ask with a raise of my left eye-ridge.

"No…but you are the second most dangerous of the Hamatos if I'm right," he replies, "Deemed the 'Secret Weapon' by your kin."

I snort in response.

"Second most deadly?" I scoff, "Whose the most in Karai's opinion?"

"Leonardo…or rather…The Blue Demon," the man states, "The most lethal of all of the Hamatos and the most…unusual."

I frown.

"I got news for ya' kid…Leo might be a bit scary at times…but I'm the one ya' ought to be worried about," I hiss, before leaning in and sneering down at him, "Now…about my questions…"

The man squirms back and it's then that I realize, he's really just a kid…barely sixteen.

"You're just a kid," I hear myself whisper and step back watching him, "What's Karai doing recruiting kids?"

"I'm not a kid," he spits, "I-"

The sound of a door opening cuts him off and I move fast, slipping into shadows and cursing my luck as the kid starts to get up to run.

"Ian?" I hear a woman gasp, "Ian is that you?"

The kid turns and freezes at the sight of a woman I recognize standing in the doorway.

"Mom?" the kid breathes, then turns and runs, "I-I can't I have to…"

I snarl and make a grab at him as he shoots past me in his desperate attempt to flee.

I stumble over my own feet and crash to my knees causing the woman I recognized to crash into me in her haste to follow the kid. We end up a crumpled heap with her on top of me.

I growl in frustration and start to get up freezing as her eyes meet mine.

I can't move, he brown eyes rip my attention away from everything else.

"Um…sorry," she mumbles, struggling to get up, eyes widening when she gets a better look at me, "I…my son he's been missing for weeks…"

"Um…I…he's gotten himself into some trouble…I was…ah-" I stammer.

Why the hell can't I talk?

Then it clicks that she is in my lap and I feel my cheeks burn slightly.

Her eyes widen again and she looks at me closer as if trying to place my face, her black hair falls over her shoulders.

"Ah…yeah I…can I get up?" I ask after clearing my throat.

"You're the…the…_the_ Nightwatcher!" she exclaims suddenly.

My eyes widen.

"Wah?" I sputter, struggling to figure out how she put that together.

"Your voice! You helped me get my bike home one night!" she gasps quickly getting up and staring down at me, "You…I recognize your voice."

I just stare at her and struggle to make my brain catch up to what is happening and slowly I get up at look at her, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

But she is simply stunned, brown eyes wide, one hand brought up to her mouth so that she is biting her knuckle.

"You…I've…I always wanted to say thank you…" she whispers after a moment.

I clear my throat and nod, then I remember her and turn my gaze towards the battered bike on the curb.

"I cut your seat with my armor that night," I whisper before looking back at her, "Didn't I?"

She nods slowly.

**A/N: Short Chappie but important. **


	17. Chapter 17: Blood

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 17: Blood**

**Tony's POV**

I groan awake and slowly sit up, I ache all over and the room I'm in is cold and damp.

Spectacular combination.

I hear a whimper and turn my head to see Uen pressed up against the corner of the room we are in.

"Uen," I whisper.

"QUIET," someone orders and I hear the door open right before a foot connects with my ribs and I double up.

"Now, now, is that how we treat guests?" I hear a woman purr and I slowly raise my head to see her.

"Karai," I grunt out.

Uen makes a panicked squeak behind me.

Karai smiles smugly and looks down at me.

"Well met," She purrs, "You must be Antonio…Leonardo's…toy?"

"Husband," I correct stiffly before slowly rising to my feet, trying not to show how badly my body hurts.

She smirks at me and slowly looks me up and down.

"Not bad looking for a queer," she states.

My eyes narrow at the jibe and I grunt in reply.

"Not bad looking yourself bitch," I spit back after I gather some courage and tilt my head up defiantly.

Her nails cut into my cheek as she hits me and I stagger, colliding with a wall as I am thrown off balance.

I straighten myself upright and glare at her.

"What do you want," I hiss.

"Leonardo's head," she replies flatly.

I flinch and feel my eyes widen in shock.

_Leo…_

"Why?" I hear myself gasp, "You had a truce!"

"He killed my father," she states simply, then turns, crossing her wrists behind her back as she walks over to Uen, who presses herself against the wall in desperation.

"Leave her alone," I grunt out, standing and reaching forward to jerk Karai away.

I end up on the floor and screaming as my arm snaps from her rebuttal.

She glares down at me.

"Stop playing games," she laughs dryly.

I'm not sparing, this is life and death here…

I kick out as she turns back towards Uen and manage to knock her feet out from under her long enough for me to surge to my feet and throw a sloppy punch at her head.

"I said leave her _Alone_!" I grunt out.

I graze her, but I gasp as something cold slides against my ribs and then…warmth spreads across my shirt.

I barely feel my knees connect with the floor and my gaze lowers to my side.

Blood….its…I'm…I'm bleeding…

"Keep him alive…but…punish him. Bring the girl to my quarters," I hear Karai order as black creeps into my vision.

Uen's eyes are wide and scared as I look at her.

Then…black.

**A/N: MUAHHAAA *cough cough* Um please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Challenge

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 18: The Challenge**

**Don's POV**

One second Leo and I are leaning over April's table looking at places in which we could hide out and scout and the next Leo is holding an arrow inches from his chest.

"Holy shit!" Casey squawks in panic and April gives a startled yelp.

Mike tenses and I reach for my Bo.

Nothing else comes into the window even after Leo walks forward and peers out, eyes narrowing.

"What do you see?" Mike asks.

Leo doesn't reply but looks down at the arrow still clutched in his hand.

It's then that I see the paper around the shaft and feel my stomach clench.

This can't be good.

Leo slowly opens it and suddenly my calm brother looks absolutely furious.

"Leo?" Mike whispers cautiously.

"They have Tony and Uen," he grunts out, knuckles turning white around the arrow shaft.

I feel my skin crawl.

"What do they want?" I ask stiffly.

"Me…alone at midnight tomorrow," he replies, chest heaving as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"I'll kill her if Tony is hurt," Leo snarls, throwing the arrow down as he turns back towards the window.

Whoever he was looking at must be gone because Leo grunts before stiffly moving towards the table.

"Did they say anything about Raph?" Mike asks softly, "He hasn't come back yet…"

It's like a stage cue and Raph darts through the window, rolling as he hits the floor and jumping to his feet, eyes narrowed.

"We've got a problem," he states.

"Yeah we know," Leo grates out.

"But I think I'm got the solution," Raph replies.

We all look at him in confusion.

"Kyogen's like you Leo," Raph replies chuckling at our confused looks.

"How would you?" Leo starts.

"I caught his boyfriend right before I ran into an old friend, then after I left he and Koyogen met up to deliver your little note," Raph replies, straightening, "There'll be one way to get Kyogen's attention."

Leo frowns before nodding.

"That kid," Mike whispers.

"I don't like it," April states, "Leo I know how angry you are if that boy and Kyogen are as close and you and Tony…"

"He'll want to exchange hostages," Leo cuts off, "If not, then we at least can get my son to squirm a little and we'll have his attention."

April frowns and I feel sick at the prospect.

"I know just who have help," Raph states with a slight grin, his eyes have a mischievous look, "But we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Leo frowns and grunts, muscles twitching in frustration.

"This better work," he grates out.

Raph gives Leo a look that simply requests trust.

"It will," he replies.

**Rae's POV**

His name is Raphael.

Hebrew for "God is healer" or "healed by God" and an archangel's name.

Fitting, as Raphael has a healing spirit and seems to be a sort of angel.

He donned Nightwatcher's garb years ago to protect these streets like an angel sent to stir the waters of the healing pool in ancient times.* For a time, he did just that.

At first I was upset learning that he was well but was no longer the Nightwatcher until I learned of why he stopped.

He returned to the shadows after his family was reunited.

And now? Now he's asked me to do something very important. He needs to speak to my son about the group he's joined.

The Foot clan, a group of ninja who hold a resentment towards Raphael's family and now they are under attack.

I fumble with the straw in my cup as I glance around the park, my eyes carefully searching for my son in the crowd.

I tried to contact him through the headquarters to Saki Industries earlier today like Raphael asked me to.

He warned me it would be dangerous, but a friend of his is keeping an eye on me. A man with shoulder-length black hair greeted me by bumping into me and pushing a note into my hand earlier. He's now sitting two benches away holding a book and looking as if nothing could possibly be out of the ordinary.

My heart hammers in my chest as I hear my son's voice.

"Ian-" I start desperately before he cuts me off.

"Shush," he hisses, "You can't try to contact me again mom…they'll…hurt you."

His pale blue-grey eyes look sad as he slides into the bench beside me.

"I miss you," I whisper, heart hammering as I realize I am about to betray my son's trust.

I hope to God this is worth the risk. Please let Raphael be able to talk some sense into my son.

He is quiet for a moment, eyes scanning the crowd.

I follow his gaze and flinch at the sight of Kyogen Oroku at the newspaper stand, flicking through things as his odd eyes flick over to myself and my son.

My heart plummets, my son isn't alone as we had hoped he'd be.

"I…I miss you too," he whispers, "I'm sorry mom. I tried to help get the PD's off you back about protection money for your shop…I sold our bikes to stop them from torching the store."

My heart constricts in my chest and tears form at the corners of my eyes.

"You were trying to protect me," I manage.

It hurts knowing that my son stole our bikes but I can see why now.

"They…wouldn't let me leave," he whispers.

"They kidnapped you?" I gasp.

"At first…but I chose to stay," he replies, his eyes flicking up towards Kyogen, "I-I found someone…"

I follow his gaze and pause at the sight of Kyogen watching us, he and my son make eye contact and my eyes widen.

They are…together? I never realized that my son…

"I..I didn't know you-" I start.

"I'm not…it's…it's just him. Just him," he whispers, "No other guys, just Kyo."

Part of me smiles but I am worried.

"Does he love you?" I ask softly.

Ian smiles shyly and chuckles.

"I think so," he mumbles, "He's conflicted…his mom doesn't want him to be so he's sort of rebelling but I do know that he cares about me at least."

I glance over at Kyogen who is frowning at us slightly.

"Ian…I have to confess something," I whisper.

Ian looks at me and nods.

"It was a trap, so Kyo could get a chance to talk to his father," Ian replies.

My son gives me a sad look.

"Yes," I whisper, "They wanted me to get you to come…so that Kyogen would…come after you and…Leonardo could speak to him."

Ian nods.

"That's what we thought," Ian states softly, "It's ok mom…I'll go with you. Kyo…he…he _needs _to talk to his dad. He's never known him."

I pause.

"He's never known his father?" I ask softly.

"It's complicated…but Kyo wasn't conceived naturally…his dad only just found out about him," Ian states gently, "I'll go with you, but we have to go when Kyo isn't looking."

"Will he hurt me for taking you?" I ask softly.

"I won't let him," Ian replies, my son's pale eyes meeting mine.

I nod when I see the conviction in his gaze.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess," he whispers.

"Because of all of this Ian, I finally got to meet him again," I whisper.

His eyes widen.

"The-?" he starts.

I nod.

"He's the guy who grabbed you last night," I state gently.

Ian frowns and then snorts softly.

"Go figure, Kyogen's uncle would snag me to get information," Ian chuckles.

I can't help the startled smile and then I jump when Kyogen starts to move towards us.

"Ian, if we are going to do this…we have to go now," I whisper.

Ian glances up and quickly starts to leave with me.

"Ice?" I hear Kyogen question then I see Casey cut him off on his way past, "hey!"

"Move fast," Ian tells me.

I pick up the pace and grip Ian's arm as we quickly move towards my car, he darts inside as I slam my door closed. Just as I pull away from the curb I spot Kyogen darting towards us, eyes wide.

"ICE!" He shouts, breaking into a run as I pull away, his hands scrape my bumper and then he stumbles, "ICE!"

He stands staring at us looking betrayed as I drive out of the parking lot.

"Ice?" I ask my son after a moment.

"Nickname they gave me," Ian replies softly, "Because of my eyes….Kyo…liked it."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "To make you do that to him."

"He'll forgive me…most likely," my son sighs before closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the window, "Is Leonardo going to be at your place?"

"No, but Casey will be delivering a message to Kyogen," I reply, "He's…hoping to trade you for Antonio and Uen."

My son is silent for a few moments.

"It won't work…Karai won't let him," Ian replies.

"So…this is for nothing?" I ask weakly.

"God I hope not," Ian replies, "Kyo will be pissed…"

My stomach twists.

**Kyogen's POV**

I feel as if my heart has been ripped from my chest and I drop to my knees on the sidewalk where the car previously was.

He's gone, he just left…

I hear footsteps behind me and turn my head to acknowledge the person behind me.

"You stopped me," I grate out angrily.

"We needed to get your attention," the man replies, "This is from Leo."

I turn my gaze towards the man behind me and see him holding out a roll of paper.

"Why?" I ask stiffly, "Why did you_ need_ to get my _attention_."

"Because Leonardo wants his husband and daughter back," the man replies, "Read the note."

My chest heaves and I grip the note in a fist.

_We need to talk come to Ian's place tonight at eight._

When I look up again the man is gone and my gaze falls onto my sports-bike that Ice and I rode here.

My blood boils.

My father…he took the only person I trusted and turned him against me….

It's now that I know I hate him, my father truly is a monster.

I'll kill him…I swear it.

That night I stand on the roof opposite to where my father is holding Ice, to were my lover has retreated and I fire an arrow into the window with my reply to my father's request, but it is more a note towards Ice.

_You betrayed me…they die._

**A/N" Thought it'd be interesting to discuss Raph's namesake (more notes below). Also getting close to the end here folks, hang in there, only a few chapters left! Please Review!**

***Note about Raphael's namesake: **

"**After these things there was a feast of the Jews, and Jesus went up to Jerusalem. Now there is in Jerusalem by the sheep gate a pool, which is called in Hebrew Bethesda, having five porticoes. In these lay a multitude of those who were sick, blind, lame, and withered, waiting for the moving of the waters; for an angel of the Lord went down at certain seasons into the pool and stirred up the water; whoever then first, after the stirring up of the water, stepped in was made well from whatever disease with which he was afflicted." John 5:1-4**

**-The Pool had five porches and according to the Bible there was a tradition that an angel moved the waters at certain times and healed the sick. It was here at the Pool of Bethesda that Jesus healed the man who was lame for thirty-eight years.**


	19. Chapter 19: Rain Hides the Tears

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.**  
****Chapter 19: The Rain Hides the Tears**

**Leo's POV**

Rae is rather kind and I've noticed a few interested glances between her and Raph since she and Ian have returned.

I know that look and I'm happy for them, I hope things can work out between them.

Ian is watching them curiously, but the young man is rather torn about doing what he did to Kyogen.

I step up to the young man and gesture to a request to sit.

Ian looks at me before nodding.

"Ian…I'll take the blame for this you know that right?" I whisper gently.

"Yeah," the boy replies, "I just know Kyo and he'll feel betrayed."

"I'm sure he will, but if he's anything like me…he'll understand in the end," I reply, "You know I'm thankful that you were there for him."

"Really?" Ian asks me, his voice tinted with surprise.

I chuckle.

"Being gay and a mutant isn't easy Ian. I know that my son would have struggled with those emotions and that he truly must've trusted you," I tell him softly, "Ian he'll forgive you, even if he doesn't forgive me."

Ian nods and sighs softly.

Suddenly the window shatters and an arrow lodges itself into the coffee table. Rae screams and Raph and I both jump to our feet with Ian only a few seconds behind us.

Ian moves forward and snatches up the arrow and the note attached before crying out and scrambling towards and then out the window.

"KYO!" I hear him shout, "KYOGEN!"

I grab the note and after skimming the page I feel my heart stop in my chest.

"Leo?" Raph asks.

"He's going to kill them…" I manage.

"KYO!" Ian is getting farther away.

I bolt out the window after him and my son, chest heaving as I frantically try to catch up.

I _have_ to fix this.

Kyogen is fast, faster than even I thought was possible and my lungs are burning by the time I catch up to Ian and Kyogen.

They've stopped and are facing each other.

"You betrayed me!" Kyogen shouts, his black hair twisting in the wind as he stares at Ian.

"_Kyogen_," I shout, "Don't blame him."

Kyogen glares at me.

"I was told I could trust you!" he shouts.

"Kyo!" Ian pleads, "Listen to me! I was just trying to _help_! You said _you wanted to meet him_!

"You _left_ me!" Kyogen shouts back.

Thunder rumbles overhead and then rain starts to pound down soaking all three of us.

"Kyogen…you can trust me, _please_," I plead quietly as I move forward, "Kyogen I just needed to talk to you!"

Just as I step up next to Ian, Kyogen attacks, he _fas_t and I'm not as young as I used to be, not even taking into consideration the fact that I'm still trying to catch my breath.

I jump back and arch to avoid his blade, he misses me by inches.

"KYO! NO!" Ian cries out, trying to stop Kyogen.

I manage to pull my blade out to block and scramble to keep up with my son.

"Kyogen!" I grunt as I fight to hold the blade in the blocked position.

God he's stronger than he looks and pissed.

"Kyo stop!" I hear Ian plea and I manage to kick out and send my son staggering back.

I twist to set up an offense, trying to beat my son back, to wear him out, desperately using his speed and strength against him.

Then as Kyogen and I break apart and stagger away from each other Ian jumps between us. But things seem to move in slow motion as Kyogen moves to attack me again and his blade pierces Ian's upper chest.

Then in horror I watch Ian crumple to the ground and cry out.

Kyogen's scream centers me.

"NOOOOO," Kyogen shrieks, "_ICE_!"

Kyogen drops his blades and grabs Ian as he falls and I drop mine as well as I grab my phone.

"DONNIE," I shout into my phone, "GET HERE NOW."

I hang up and push my son out the way frantically, applying pressure to Ian's chest as I tear his shirt up to help soak up the blood.

"Nononononononno," Kyogen is wailing beside me, "NO! ICE!"

"Kyogen!" I order, "Listen to me! I need you to focus. KYOGEN HAMATO."

He freezes.

"You…you called me…" he struggles, chest heaving, eyes flicking down towards Ian, "I killed him…"

Ian is unconscious and trembling, blood is twisting between my fingers as I hold Ian on my lap.

"Kyogen, listen to me," I order and shiver as his eyes meet mine.

The rain is soaking his features, hiding the tears.

"I'm a…a monster aren't I?" he chokes out.

"No," I state firmly, "No you aren't. But Kyogen I _need_ you to _listen_ to me. Kyogen! I need you to help me remove the blade and then we need to slow the bleeding. LISTEN TO ME."

Kyogen is trembling but he moves fast doing as I order.

Ian moans weakly, shuddering from the pain, eyes fluttering open for a brief moment.

"Ice, please," Kyogen pleads as he cups Ian's cheek, "I'm sorry, don't leave me…"

I let them be as I tightly press against Ian's chest; I hear a commotion and turn my head to see Don, Raph and Mike drop down beside me.

"Don help me, he's bleeding out," I grunt as Don rips open his bag beside me.

Raph grabs Kyogen and pulls him back and out of the way.

"_Please_," Kyogen pleads, "Please don't let him die."

"Don?" I ask softly.

The thunder rumbles overhead again and the roof shudders.

"Help me wrap this and then Mike and I will get him to the hospital as fast as we can," Don replies, "Leo you have to get to Foot headquarters now…you don't have much time."

Don finishes bandaging the wound and Mike quickly lifts the limp young man before taking off with Don towards the hospital.

"Leo," Raph states with a warning in his tone.

"Kyogen," I order as I turn.

My son is trembling on the edge of the group, hands shaking.

I _need_ his help but what I see scares me.

He's kneeling Ian's blood covering him and clutching the broken blade in his hand.

"I'm a monster," he whispers.

I freeze, my blood turning to ice at the look on Kyogen's face, grief and guilt.

"Kyogen," I state firmly, "Kyogen listen to me."

Tears mix with the rain as Kyogen sobs.

"I killed him!" he cries out.

"Kyogen," I plea softly as I slowly kneel in front of him, "Give me the knife."

Kyogen roughly shakes his head and shudders.

"I-I…" he chokes out.

Lightening splits the sky above us and I see Raph's concerned look out of the corner of my eye.

"No," I state firmly as I gently touch Kyogen's hands, "You aren't a monster Kyogen. You never were and you won't ever be to me. You're _my son_."

He lifts his two-toned gaze up to mine and whimpers.

"But I-" he sobs.

"Don and Mike will make sure Ian lives," I state firmly, lightly gripping my son's quaking hands, "Give me the knife Kyogen."

His hands shake and for a minute I think he's not going to and then with another whimper the blade clatters to the ground below us. I jerk him into a hug against me.

I can't stop shaking and he is sobbing as he clings to me.

"It's ok," I whisper into his ear, "It's ok."

Raph drops down beside us and rests a hand on my son's back.

"Kyogen," I say softly as he trembles against me, "I need your help."

"How can I help you?" he chokes out, "I've destroyed everything…"

"I need you to get me to Karai," I reply, "Can you do that?"

Kyogen sobs but nods into my shoulder.

"I-I know something that will work," he replies.

**A/N: I'm just horrid with all these cliffies aren't I? Hang in there getting closer to the end! Reviews PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20:In Which We Sing

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Chapter 20: In Which We Sing**

**Uen's POV**

I'm trembling at the table across from Karai I'm wearing a simple black dress with red trim.

She is dressed in a slim fitting uniform of the Foot with her Tanto resting beside her plate.

I know she wants to kill me or pull me to her side and I am shaking with the terror of it.

I can't fight her, I could try I guess, but I'd never win.

"I am sorry Uen that Chapman took you," Karai starts sweetly, "I do hope that the lies he told you can be forgiven and you come to understand the truth."

"The truth?" I hear myself whisper fearfully.

"Yes," Karai replies, "The truth is that Chapman stole you my dear. Your mother wanted to help Bishop and when Chapman couldn't convince her to leave he took you. I cannot imagine the lies he told you about me and the others."

"I-" my reply is cut off when one of Karai's men slips in and leans over to whisper in her ear.

_My father?_ I wonder.

I hope he's ok, I hope Kyogen hasn't hurt him.

"Bring them in," Karai orders, "and bring the queer."

I flinch at her harsh tone towards Tony.

I glance down while she is distracted and spot the knife set out for our food. After flicking my gaze up to make sure she doesn't see I snatch the knife and fold it into the skirt of my dress to hide it.

The door opens and I whimper when I see Leonardo forced inside and down to his knees with his hands bound behind his back.

Kyogen stands over him, gripping our father's sheathed blades in a fist.

Oh no, please no…Kyogen…don't…

Then his gaze flicks over to me for a brief moment and he gives the slightest of nods.

My eyes widen slightly before I look away heart pounding in my chest.

Then Tony is brought in and forced to his knees with a blade at his throat, he's covered in bruises and blood and horribly pale.

Leo grits his teeth and his eyes blaze like fire.

"Karai," he grates out.

Karai turns to look at him, finger inspecting the edge of her blade, before she frowns down at him.

Her green eyes look cruel and I hold back a whimper of fear.

"Hello Leonardo," she states stiffly.

"Why all of this?" Leo grunts, "We had a truce…we resolved all of this."

Karai's eyes narrow in anger.

"Do you remember that you killed my father?" She grates out, "Do you think that I would forget that?"

My father frowns before replying.

"We agreed that it was the best course of action Karai. He _had_ to be stopped," Leo states.

"Even so, there was an unfulfilled part of the truce Leonardo," she replies before turning to look at Tony with a smirk, touching the tip of her blade to his chest.

The ninja holding the blade to Tony's throat twitches slightly, causing a trickle of blood to roll down Tony's throat.

My father looks lost.

"Everything was fulfilled in the truce…I don't understand-" Leo growls, "Karai what are you talking about?"

Karai looks over her shoulder at him.

"Splinter stated that there would be a marital alliance two years after the truce of both Jonin of the clans. What a pity that I learned that the Jonin of the Hamato clan was a queer and already engaged in a relationship with another man," Karai sneers, "Which dissolves the truce, therefore allowing me to take my revenge for my father's death."

My father's eyes widen in shock.

"Karai…that truce was set before I left for Peru…before my father ever knew about me," he grates out, "I _was never told _about that part of the truce. I never agreed to it."

Karai frowns.

"Regardless of your agreement or acknowledgement of it, you signed the forms," Karai rebukes, "You are responsible for this."

She cocks her head at Tony and smirks.

"Too bad he'll have to die, I'm almost prone to keep him as a pet," she laughs coldly.

Tony squirms slightly, chest heaving a little.

"Karai…don't do this," Leo pleads softly, "You _know_ that your father needed to die and you _know_ that I knew _nothing_ of the agreement. Why wait all this time?"

"Many reasons, but mostly to watch you squirm when you realized that being what you are cost you what you loved," Karai replied, "After tonight Leonardo, your…pet…your brothers, and their families will all die. And it will be your fault."

"Karai, I never agreed to that deal, it wasn't my deal," Leo states, "You can't hold that against me…Karai we can start a new truce!"

"The new deal is that you get to fight a duel to the death," Karai answers, "If you win we allow you to leave for now, but the war shall be renewed, there is no truce. If you lose, I will kill every member of your family in front of you until only you are left and then I shall kill you."

"Kick her ass Leo," Tony grates out.

Karai laughs mockingly.

"I'm afraid you will not be fighting me Leonardo…Kyogen kill him," Karai orders.

"No!" I gasp out desperately.

Kyogen stiffens, eyes widening, then he frowns and squeezes his eyes shut.

"No," he whispers.

Karai jerks as if slapped.

"Kyogen!" she hisses, "I gave you an order!"

"I won't do it," Kyogen says a little louder, "I'm better…better than you."

With that he steps back from our father with a shake of his head.

Karai snarls angrily and then turns to look at Tony.

"Kill him," she orders.

"NO!" Leo screams, launching himself forward as he cuts the ropes around his wrists with a hidden blade.

Everything moves in slow motion Karai turns and swings her blade towards my father's neck as he dives for Tony.

The ninja holding Tony hostage jerks his blade and blood splatters the floor.

Kyogen lurches forward, leaping over our father and lashing out at Karai.

Then I realize I'm screaming just as my father catches Tony's crumpling body and Kyogen blocks Karai's attack on our father.

"Tony!" I hear my father shriek, "NO!"

The man is limp in my father's arms and I see the tears through the rage filled gaze.

Kyogen and Karai are fighting, twisting and screaming at each other, desperately trying to subdue the other.

My gaze jerks back to my father in a brief shocked look.

"KARAI!" he roars.

He is terrifying and suddenly I become aware of why he has his nickname—"The Blue Demon"—gone is the calm, collected warrior and replacing him is something that scares me to the core.

His golden-brown eyes are blazing gold, fists clenched, and covered in Tony's blood, he no longer looks friendly.

He moves like lightening as he attacks, throwing a fist just as he reaches Karai, knocking her off balance.

I don't even remember moving, but I'm pressing my hands frantically to Tony's gaping wound and crying.

He's not breathing.

Oh please don't let this be happening…_please._

I am pushed aside as Kyogen drops down beside me and quickly starts CPR after binding up Tony's upper chest and neck.

"Live Dammit!" I hear him choke out desperately, "_Please_."

I turn and see my father and Karai still fighting, none of her warriors daring to get between them.

"I can fight," I hear myself whisper weakly, "I can help."

I don't remember moving but suddenly I'm holding one of Kyogen's blades and Karai's head is rolling as her body crumples to the floor.

My father is staring at me in shock, frozen in midswing.

"Uen?" he whispers.

It's the last thing I remember before fainting.

So much blood…

**A/N: O.O! Please review folks! One more chappie left!**


	21. Chapter 21:Hope

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter 21: Hope**

**Rae's POV**

My eyes flutter open as I hear a soft moan of pain.

"Ian," I gasp out when I sit up, ignoring the pains in my back and shoulders from how I was sitting.

"Mom?" he croaks weakly, then winces painfully.

"Don't sit up," I instruct gently, "How do you feel?"

"Sore," he mumbles, closing his eyes, "Is Kyo-?"

"He finally fell asleep looks like," I reply, pointing towards the other chair in the room to reveal the limp and slightly sprawled figure of Kyogen.

Ian laughs weakly after he opens his eyes then looks at me sadly.

"What about…the others?" he asks softly.

I close my eyes and sigh.

"Uen hasn't spoken in days and Antonio…he…" I sigh sadly, "He's very weak."

My son looks distraught.

"He's stable, but very weak. He lost a lot of blood," I whisper, "They didn't think he was going to make it. When Raphael broke in during the fight, they had minutes to get Antonio here…he barely made it here."

My son is silent for a time as if soaking in what I said.

"Are you…mad about what I did?" he asks softly, "about how I feel about Kyo?"

I look at my son and gently brush his bangs away from his face before I reply.

"No and no," I reply after a moment, "You were trying to protect me and love can be strange. I've learned this myself."

Ian gives me a quizzical look in response.

"Raphael has barely left my side since all of this. He slips in here at night and sits with me. We've…become close," I whisper.

Ian smiles and laughs weakly.

"Good for you mom," he murmurs, "Maybe…life can go back to normal…"

He laughs weakly as he ends that statement.

"Normal?" I ask softly.

"Yeah…as normal as it can be," he chuckles softly.

I smile.

**Tony's POV**

Everything aches, this is the first thing I notice, the next is the fact that Leo is sleeping in the chair beside me.

I'm in a hospital.

_How the hell did he-?_

_Is he insane?!_

At first I can't remember why and then with a shiver I remember.

No wonder he's by my side.

Leo stirs and lifts his head.

"Tony," he breathes out with a sigh of relief.

Someone moves at the edge of my vision and I see my mom sit up and smile.

"Antonio," she sighs happily, "Thank goodness."

"What'd I miss?" I mumble with a smile.

Leo laughs weakly and shakes his head.

**April's POV**

Uen is still curled tightly in the bed Leo set up for her in their temporary home.

She hasn't moved or spoken since she killed Karai and Raph brought her home while Leo rushed Tony to the hospital.

I fear that the trauma of what she did has broken her.

I lightly stroke her cheek and feel a tear fall.

Leo is worried about her and splits his time between her and Tony, but his heart is torn.

Fae has taken to curling up next to Uen and playing beside her.

As soon as Fae learned she had a sister she stuck to Uen like glue.

She loves Uen dearly and has been desperately trying to get Uen to play with her.

I glance down at Fae who is snuggled up against Uen clutching one of her favorite books.

Uen twitches, eyes fluttering open and I hold my breath.

"Uen?" I ask softly.

Her two-toned gaze flicks up to meet my green and she looks confused.

"April?" she asks weakly, "Where am I?"

"Home," I comfort, "You're home Uen."

**A/N: Last Chapter, just a little transition-y thing. Epilogue next.**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Iris**_** as performed by the GooGooDolls **

**Leo and his brothers are 32 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

******Epilogue**

**Leo's POV**

Tony is standing beside me as I hand over a small backpack of supplies to Kyogen. He is in his human form, two toned eyes watching me curiously as Ian finishes prepping their motorcycle.

"This should be enough money to help out guys out if you need it," Tony states gently, "Keep in touch and be careful."

"The Foot clan will be looking for you guys," I remind them gently.

Ian walks up and nods. They've already said their goodbyes to everyone else.

"Thank you," Kyogen whispers, giving me a half-smile, "You…showed me what I needed to see."

I smile at him.

"Kyogen, you know you guys can stay. You don't have to leave," I tell him gently, giving Ian a smile as well.

The two young men share a glance and a smile.

"We know," Ian states softly, "But…New York isn't safe for us and there's so much that we'd like to see."

"We'll probably come back, but a road trip and hiding out for now until things calm down a bit seems safer," Kyogen states, "With me out of town, the clan will leave you guys alone for the most part. I'm their property but I can leave."

I chuckle softly and Tony smiles beside me.

"Be careful," I request as Kyogen hugs me and then Tony afterward.

"Kyogen?" I hear a soft voice inquire.

We turn to see Uen, holding Fae.

"We wanted to say goodbye," she whispers, smiling shyly at her brother.

Fae smiles in delight.

"Kyo!" she greets, "Hug?"

Kyogen smiles and nods.

He's come a long way in the past six months, I've taught him to curb his anger and bloodlust with meditation and helped him come to terms with his parentage as well as his sexuality.

He is as deeply loyal to Ian as Ian is to him.

They will take care of each other. Rae has finally accepted that the two want to leave for safety and for their own sakes.

Both young men grew up faster than they should've, one more so than the other, but they are adults now and they want space to explore themselves.

Tony is still recovering. He's not as young as he once was and formally retired as of last month from his job.

He wants a quiet life now, his lines will continue to sell and he'll still do some designing on the side but he no longer has to scramble to keep up with everything.

He has enough money saved and enough coming in from sales of his line that he'll never really need to work again anyway.

Don and Ellie have welcomed twins into their lives a boy William Antreaus Hamato and Willow Lolani Hamato.

Rae and Raph are starting to get more serious as Sadie has taken a shine to Rae. She adores Ian as well and the two sent hours together as Ian healed.

"Ian?" I hear Sadie inquire as if on cue.

Ian glances towards her and smiles, walking over to her before offering a hug.

"I'll miss you," she states, hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you too, take care of mom for me ok?" he asks.

She nods in response.

Rae and Raph walk up to say goodbye and after a few moments when Rae finally lets go of Ian.

My son and Raph's step-son as odd as that sounds, climb onto the bike together. Ian is in back, hugging Kyogen tightly as Kyogen kicks back the stand and revs the engine so he doesn't tip.

Then they are gone, slipping away into the night.

_Take care of each other._

**A/N: Thanks for hanging on for the ride folks! Whew! There will be about three One-shots after this but this is the last book of the What We Hide Series. There will be a short story about Ian and Kyogen in the future titled **_**Silent Secrets.**_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed it meant tons! **


End file.
